A New Clow, A New Cardcaptor
by Noitratoxin
Summary: Igarashi Kiriiga is a normal school girl. Well, that is before she found a deck of Clow Cards in her summer holiday at a summer cottage along with a cat called Noir, and follow her as she understands deeper about her bloodline with Clow Reed.
1. Chapter 1 The Book of Cards

A/N :This story has a similarity with CCS or Card Captor Sakura. The Chara and storyline would be slightly different, the similarities that are taken are : the using of Clow Reed's and some other name and the Cards. Oh and I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, just hoping to.

And I'm a newbie in this so please bear with my horrible grammar, Reviews are always welcome !

CHAPTER 1: THE BOOK OF CARDS

The birds were chirping happily, the sun shone brightly, and the sky was clear blue as I woke up. I yawned and stretched my hands up,'What a great day', I thought. I shall introduce myself. My name is Igarashi Kiriiga, I have my father, one elder brother, and one nanny who takes care of me. My mother passed away when I was three, so father appointed a nanny to take care of me when he's working. Today and the rest of the month's going to be summer holiday and we all have decide to visit our summer house outside of town, we reached here just yesterday and we're going to spend a week here, it's going to be another summer to remember.

I got out of bed and heads towards my bathroom, I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then went to change my clothes. Soon my brother Hibari knocked on my door, "Oi ! Breakfast's ready!" He shouted.  
"Coming !" I replied and rushed out of the room and down to the dining room. My father is already seated and brother sat opposite him, "Good morning father, nii-chan" I said before taking my seat beside my brother. The breakfast is already laid on the table then my nanny who-accompanied us in this trip-came in bringing 3 glasses of orange juice and placed each beside our plates and excused herself. We all started to eat after saying "Itadakimasu".

I started on the toast and spread the jam on the top when my father asked, "Did you have a nice sleep last night Kiriiga-chan ? Hibari-kun ?". We both nodded and he continued, "What are you planning to do this afternoon?". "I'm going to the river to catch some fish." Hibari said after some thought. Realizing it was my turn I said, "I'm just going to take a walk around the forest, then if nii-chan is still fishing, I might join." My father nodded as Hibari choked on his toast, he immediately reached for his juice and gulped down a few mouthful and turned to me. "You're going to join me ?" he asked with a frown. I nodded and he continued, "Are you sure ? You might fall into the river and chase away all the fish than helping me catch any." he said with his annoying little tone.  
"Wha- ? I wouldn't fall into the river !" I argued.  
"Yeah, that's what you said last summer too. And guess what ? You did fall in the river."  
"That was because I tripped !"  
"And you might trip again."  
"Will not!"  
"Will to."  
"Will not!"  
"Will to."  
Then father interrupted. "Alright you two. Hibari, let Kiriiga join you, she will definitely watch her step this time. Won't you ?" he asked turning to me. I nodded in approval, and my brother let it go.

After breakfast, father went to his room to finish some work, he has brought along with him. Father is the Director of the Igarashi Company that has been passed down from generation to generation. Our company runs in the education and business trait which is doing very well. Brother went to prepare his fishing gear that is kept in the store room, and I went to the back garden to pick some flowers. Mother used to love flowers and that's why the back garden is filled with all kinds of flower; gardenia, tulip, rose, hyacinth, and many more. After a while, I heard my brother's footstep on the porch, "I'll be going now." He said. Then he walked to where I was and said, "Be careful in the woods." in a very soft tone. I nodded and he went back to his road. Looking at the flowers I picked, I think it's enough for now and went in.

I searched for a small vase that would hold my flowers and place it beside my mother's picture. I stared at the picture for a few long while. My mother had long curly black hair, the same as Hibari's and I have my father's light brown almost blonde hair but I had my mother's green eyes and face. Then I lifted my gaze from the photo to the outside and it seemed like the sun had let down bit on it's heat, I skipped to my room, grabed my hat and skipped to my father's room. "Father, I'll be going on my walk now." I informed him, he looked up from his papers and gave me a smile, "Okay, don't wonder off too far and be careful." he said. I gave him my smile and closed the door to his bedroom and skipped downstairs. I informed my nanny (her name's Makashita Nanami by the way) and started my walk.

The suns heat was penetrated by the thick leaves of the great big trees, giving a cooling effect from the shadows. As I step through the forest, I can hear birds singing their song happily, winds blowing on the branches and leaves making a soft rustle sound, I feel complete peace in here. I kept walking and walking when I came across a footpath, 'I don't remember having a footpath here. Strange...' I thought.

Curious I followed the path, at the end it leads towards a clearing, in the clearing stood an old shed, I waited for sounds , but I heard nothing other than bird songs and leaves rustling. I walked towards the door of the shed and slowly turned the doorknob. To my surprise it opened, the door revealed the inside and I saw vases, paintings, scrolls and other stuff I don't recognize, they were all covered in dust and spiderwebs. I stepped in and took a more detailed look, these are all old, very old, I wonder who left them here. Suddenly I heard a meow from between the vases, I jumped and gasped in surprise. Then a black tabby cat walked out from between the vases, from the looks of it, it's probably a young adult, from it's well combed fur, it doesn't seem stray and there's a collar on it's neck. I cooed for it to come and when it did, I rubbed behind it's ears and picked it up, seemed liked it's a male. "Hello there, why are you here ? Are you lost?" I asked as I Kept on rubbing, he purred in delight in my touch. I thought he might stay long that way, but he didn't. Like being struck by lightning, he jerked up from my arms and hopped down to the floor and walked to the stairs blocked by a stack of card boards that looked heavy.

I was hesitant to continue, but the cat kept staring at me, as if encouraging me to go on, so I took a gulp and followed the cat as it ascended the stairs. The cat led me to the attic as we climbed a few stack of stairs, I stared around at the almost empty attic except the wooden table with something on top of it, 'A book ?' I thought. A strong gust of wind suddenly blew in from the open window, I covered my face with both my hands from the wind and when I placed down my hands I saw that the wind had blown open the book and scattered cards into the air. "Wait, cards ? Where did they come from?" I asked myself. The cards that were floating slowly floats down, one landed near my feet and I picked it up, the side I saw was a picture of the moon, sun, and star in a unique pattern, I flipped the card and this side shows a painting of a woman with long hair that separates to the front, her face was peaceful with both her eyes closed and something crown like in the form of wings, her hands were crossed above crowning her face and wings like of moth covers her body from shoulder to toe, below the picture were two words, "THE WINDY". I said the words in a small whisper, when suddenly I heard somebody said, "Yes" very softly right beside my ears. I shook my head and went on to pick the next fallen card, the front was the same pattern I saw but the picture this time was different. It's another women also with long hair, but she was wearing some kind of a hat covering her head till her eyes, the hat bears a rock I guess as an emerald, the woman also wears earrings, some sort of camisole, and a dress that wraps her figure perfectly, below the picture are also words, "THE DREAM", I don't know why I did it but I said the words again and this time I heard someone said "My mistress called" in a somewhat excited tone. I snapped and swing my head left and right hoping to find somebody playing pranks with me, but still nobody. My heart was pumping crazily, 'What's all this about?' I thought.

I know I should have just stop and forget about the cards and get out of there immediately, but something or someone inside of me managed to hold my intentions and kept me going on. So I braced myself and went towards the third card. This time the card showed the picture first. It shows a boy who has flame as hair and his ears were long and pointy lie an elf's, he wore a crown of ruby and had a pair of wings, by every tip of the feathers were flame and the wings were placed covering his body. Below were written the words "THE FIREY". I spoke the words with trembling lips, this time I did not hear anything but felt something, it was heat, heat by my palms and my entire body but it didn't burn. It was just there. Feeling obvious of the other side, I moved on. It took a few steps to reach it, closing the space among me and the table without me realizing. The card's picture was faced down and I turned it over, this time I was sweating.

The picture was a sword. A SWORD. The sword was strangled in chains, holding it in place, the handle was of a french sword and the hilt has a red shining ruby engraved in it, a small pair of wings was the form of the hilt. Heck ! When I said "THE FIREY" I felt heat, what the heck would happen if I said "THE SWORD"? I was obviously sure that my heart and body would understand what my mind wanted, but no. They didn't understand and made me say the words, I waited for pain to engulf me and closed my eyes, but nothing. So I opened my eyes and saw the sword in front of me, it was almost transparent but it was surely the sword, between seconds, the sword vanish with a whoosh. I stood there dumbfounded. Too many things had happened in a short time, and my brain was not cooperating with the speed of it. My breath was unstable and my heart was pumping like after being shot with a syringe of 10ml of adrenaline, I heaved and puffed for a few times to calm both my breathing and my heart. When it slowed to a pace I think enough, I JUST have to see the book on the table and froze.

The book is now opened because of the wind, but that wasn't the reason why I froze, it was the content. The first part of the book were pages like any other NORMAL books, but this book is not normal when you see the second part of the book. It was a slot, there was a space inside the book, and in the slot were cards. The exact same pattern of cards with the ones I was holding.

'It must be the rest of the deck.' I thought, and slid the cards I was holding, in the slot.  
'Huh, perfect fit.' I thought again.

Then I wondered, would my heart and body make me read all of them here ? Who knows what kind of other cards there are in there. But to heaven's will a lightning rumbled in the sky, breaking the silence. I looked up from the book to the window, dark clouds were closing in a quick pace, 'Rain' I thought. 'A nasty huge rain' I decided.

I was preparing to speed straight home when I thought of the book, the shed I'm in looks pretty strong from the outside, but it sure was creaking when I stepped in. And the roof too, I swear I saw some cracks... Then the thought JUST have to come to my mind. "No way I'm taking it with me. No way." I muttered to myself. Then the lightning rumbled again, and I had no choice, it's not like I have a grudge with the book till I'm willing to leave it in a broken shed and let it rained on, no, al least not YET. It did almost scared the wits out of me. But still, I had absolutely NO choice. As small rain drops started to fall on the roof, I immediately closed the book and shove it to my arms and ran downstairs towards the door. When I reached it was raining heavier, and I don't want to risk the book wet, and I had no idea why I don't. Luckily, I remembered my parka that I had tied to my waist before I got out, I untied it and shoved my arms in the sleeves, and pulled up the zipper half way and put the book in and lastly lifted my hood. I took one long breath and ran into the rain.

The path to my home was not muddy yet and I had an almost smooth run, ignoring the fact I tripped and almost fell a few times. I got to my porch just as the rain started to pour it's mighty content. I wiped some wetness away from my parka-which was useless, because it was totally soaked- and went in the house, I left my shoes by the front deck, as it is dirty and soon after Nanami's rushed footsteps were heard coming down the stairs, I waited for her figure and lecture about getting-sick-by-rain to pop up. It didn't take long at all. As soon as she saw my wet self, the lecture began at once and didn't pause even as she went to fetch a dry towel, I slid off my parka's hood and waited, my hair was slightly wet but the middle part of my body was dry, including the book. Nanami came back a second later and began to wipe my hair, still continuing her lecture. "Take off your parka." she commanded suddenly. I looked up at her and remembered the book, 'How am I gonna explain to her about the book?'. I hesitated and Nanami repeated, "Come on, take off your parka. You'll catch a cold if you wear wet clothes." She said reaching my zipper, but I declined her hand.

"Umm, it's alright, I'll take it off in my room, then I'll bring it down for you."  
"No need, just-...Hey !"

Without waiting for her to say more, I ran up the stairs and slipped into my room, I opened the zipper halfway down and took the book out slowly, I held it in my hands. The book was of an eternal antique, though the covers were slightly faded, but the book is morely fine on the outside. The front cover had a rectangular shape with no pictures, and below the rectangular were words, "THE CLOW CARD" it said. Suddenly she heard a knock from her window and she saw the black cat just now from the shed. She plopped the book on her table and walked over to the window and opened the window, the cat jumped in the room and I closed the window. The cat meowed towards me as a thanks and began liking itself on my bed. "Hey, you're not wet." I said realizing that the cat was perfectly dry, I was glad because that means my bed's not going to be dirty, and also surprised. I looked out of the window, it was still raining, heavily now, how come the cat's not wet ? Then a knock came but this time it came from the door, I panicked and beginning to plunder. First I hid the book under my pillow and secured it, but before I managed to do the second thing on my mind -which is making an excuse about the cat- the door opened, and then Nanami appeared. She saw the cat, she gasped and had her hand cover her mouth. "Where did it come from ?"

"I...that...umm..." I strained to find an excuse, and got one. "I found him when I was taking my walk, an then the sky started to rumble...and...I picked him up and ran back home..." I stole a glance at Nanami who was now walking slowly towards the cat, as she got closer, the cat looked up at Nanami and meowed. "Aww...it's soo cute...it was right of you to protect the lil' pussy from the rain." she said as she picked the cat and rubbed behind it's ears. I hid my sigh of relief with a nod, it's lucky that Nanami adore cats. "There's a collar Kiriiga, maybe it's lost...strange, there's nothing attached to the collar, how are we going to find it's owner." Nanami realized.

'The word 'strange' I've definitely encountered this word a lot of time today.' I thought, then Nanami said again, "Let's bring it down for a drink, and let's get you something warm. But first change out of your wet clothes, please." And I realized, the shirt I was wearing might not be too wet, but my trousers were obviously soaked. So I went to the closet and picked out my favorite green turtleneck shirt and a brown khaki pants and went to change. When I finished, Nanami with the cat and I went downstairs, not forgetting my wet parka though. As I settled down in one of the chairs with a cup of hot chocolate and the cat with warm milk, the front door opened and closed, Hibari had just came back and totally soaked from head to toe. He was muttering and grumbling to himself while wiping away water from his face, then he saw me, "Guess someone's lucky and away from the rain huh?" he said to me. "I wasn't all that lucky, I also got wet fro the rain but I reached here earlier than you did." I said and sipped my drink, he shrugged and said again, "Mind getting me a towel or you want me to freeze here ?" This time I shrugged and stood up and went to the laundry room, I found a new dry towel and I grabbed it then went over to the front door and draped it on my brother's head as he bent down, just then Nanami came down with a bunch of clothes she managed to save before the rain. She gasped and almost dropped the laundry basket, "Oh my gosh Hibari-kun ! You're all wet !" she exclaimed. Hibari could only sigh and whispered to me, "I'm gonna get the long version of her getting-sick-by-rain lecture, aren't I ?" I nodded as I hid a smile. Then, may the lecture begin...


	2. Chapter 2 The Short Message

A/N : Still I do not own CCS or any other Clamp stories.

Reviews reply :

clover 411 : thank you for your review ! I am extremely delighted. Yes, what you said is correct but I will add some more spice in it, and about the Mary Sue, I shall make sure it will not happen. But if it seems like a Mary Sue symptom is appearing do be as kindly to tell me and I shall edit it to preference.

CHAPTER 2

35 long minute of lecture had passed, the lecture didn't even stop as Hibari was taking a hot bath or when he was drying his hair or when he went to the kitchen's fridge in search of some food. We both sighed along as Nanami didn't stop even when Hibari settled by a chair in front of me. It took him a full 10 seconds to realize that the cat was by the table's leg. He almost jumped off his seat by the surprise.

"Where did he come from ?"  
"I found him when I was on my walk."  
"Why is he here ?"  
I sighed. "Do you realize that it's raining like hell outside ? I can't leave him outside in this situation."  
"No, I didn't realize. Coz' hell don't rain freezing water. Hell's suppose to be hot."

By that time. I fought hard to maintain the urge to punch him straight in the face in side me. But right before it went loose, Hibari hands off the case, and was safe from my knuckle sandwich. He bent down to pick up the cat. It growled in agitation in for a while before accepting my brother was not a threat who wants to steal his milk and eased. "Well, guess I can put up with you for a while." Hibari said to the cat who made a sound like 'keh'. Then Nanami came by us bringing Hibari a cup of hot chocolate, "Do you think it's potty trained?" she asked. We all diverted or attention to the cat, and we all shrugged. By then our father turned up by the stairs.

"Hibari, Kiriiga!"  
"Hey, father." We both greeted.  
"I was too concentrated on my work that I didn't realize it was raining and you were still out, when I realized I really panicked. Are you both alright ?"  
"We're fine father, only soaked a bit." Hibari tried to calm father, he glanced at me and I nodded to ensure father.  
Just as then I remembered about the cat. "Father, there's umm..I found, um..a cat in my walk, and when it rained, I..I just brought him back home. Is it alright if it stays with us for a while ?" I said as I held the cat up for father to see. Father raised an eyebrow at the cat, then he said with a smile, "Of course, but make sure you report to the police station and pet shop tomorrow." I smiled and nodded my head enthusiastically. Then we spent the rest of the raining afternoon talking about Hibari's catch and my walk. Hibari managed to catch 4 middle sized trout perfect for our dinner, which he brought home unnoticed, since his wet self was what we focused on. He was very delighted to get a good catch and I was happy for him too, but he JUST had to say the cursed sentence "...It was lucky that you didn't come Kiriiga, of I wouldn't have caught anything at..." I was so pissed of that I stomp on his feet as hard as I could. He winced and both father and me laughed. When it was my turn to tell about my walk, I told them everything I saw, until I almost blurted out about the footpath and the shed, luckily they didn't realized my pause so I just skipped that part and lied a bit of how I found the cat and brought the cat home. We had a great afternoon chat and when the clock stroked 6, we all retreated to our rooms a while before dinner and Nanami who was standing by the side of the table went to prepare dinner.

When I walked towards the room, the cat followed by my heels. I opened the door to my room and we both went in. I headed straight to my bed and plopped myself on it. I sighed and let my tiredness of running flow out of my body, I tilted my head to the side and saw the cat, "The cat...what am I going to call you while you're here? I can't possibly call you cat can I ?" I asked to myself, not expecting an answer from anyone at all. That's why it shocked me when I heard a weirdly low velvety reply, "You can call me Noir." I sat up and my eyes scanned the room furiously searching for the voice source. Then the voice said said again, "You're looking at the wrong direction, kid." And then I spun my head down and looked at the cat. I stared at it for a full minute before asking, "Did you just said something?" and felt silly right at the moment, but the feeling was soon erased as it raised it's head and looked at me. "Do you think there's any other person in this room ?" it said. I was struck dumbfounded and lost my voice, when I found my voice again instead of asking the usual why-who-how question, the one that came out was, "Technically, you're not a person. You're a CAT." The cat shrugged or I think he shrugged, and said, "You get the point."

After the reply from the cat, I stared at him, and he stared back at me for some awkward minutes, and it took the first move to break the silence. "Are you going to keep on staring till dinner ?" It asked. I snapped from my stare and answered with another question, "So..umm..Noir is it ?" and it nodded, "That was the name master gave me.".

"Master ?"  
"Yes, our master actually. My and the book's master."  
"What book ?"  
"The book you brought back. We were both owned by the same person."  
"What about the shed ?"  
"The shed was an old store room of my master's, along with all the artifacts back there."  
"So where's your master ?"  
Noir stayed silence for a while and as I was going to call his name he answered. "Dead." He said.  
"What?"  
"Our master is dead."  
"Oh..I'm sorry, I bet you must have missed him huh ?"  
"We are mostly over with it as it has been hundreds of years."  
My eyes widened in shock, "For how long did you said ?"  
"Hundreds of years, approximately 293 years ago. So most of us are over it."

I was pinned to the place and lost my voice again. '293 years he said, that's one hell of a time ! But then how the hell is Noir still alive ?' I thought to myself, but it seemed like I sounded my thoughts as Noir answered, "It's one hell of a time alright, we all were waiting ourselves out waiting for a new master to come and accept us again. As how I lived so long, you might have an idea." Now I wished I would be like in the movies I watched when the protagonist fainted when she heard something way ridiculous to be real. I waited a while for the fainting feeling, but it didn't come. I guess I need something more shocking, but what more would be more shocking than a talking cat and a bunch of..of..cards I suppose I could say. Then my stupid curiosity struck me. "Why do you say I might have an idea on how you live so long ?" Noir who was prodding the room in my silence stopped in his steps and looked back at me. "Coz you're the the reason why I'm still living. Well you and your brother actually, but I suppose you father too and your grandfather and.." he stopped as I cut in. "How is it that we are the reason you are still living ?"

"Well cause you are my master's descendant, even though you don't have the same surname but you are the direct descendant of my master."  
Direct descendant? "But still...how does that make you live that long, for 293 years ? And whose your master actually, how am I related to your master ?"  
"Master should be said your great times 20 grandfather. And my master's last wish and order was 'Live on Noir, live on as my descendants are still around, and assist them, and may they be the new master of my cards -my comrades-' so as long as you and your brother keeps reproducing off springs, I will continue to live on with my master's blood."  
"But..how does that stops you from...you know...aging ? And sides, you haven't answered one of my questions. Who's your master by name ?"  
"Well, that's an easy question. It's all because of magic. I am a magical creature, not just some cat, this is a disguise, my true form is full of elegance and beauty and power." Noir said proudly. As I still stared waiting for him, he realized he just forgot my last question again, so he cleared his throat and said proudly, "Clow Reed. My master's name is Clow Reed." Clow Reed ? I definitely haven't heard that last name in the history of my family before. As I was thinking about Clow Reed -my so called great times 20 grandfather- Noir's sentence struck my mind. "Magic ? True form ?" I asked confusedly.

Noir sighed and said, "For a kid you do have a lot of questions huh ?" and then thought for a while before explaining. "You do know the meaning magic, right ?" and I nodded. "Magic is the source of every dead and alive like plants, animals, humans, the air, earth and lots of others things. Magic is around us the whole time, though most of the peoples doesn't realize it's existence. And for some who realizes are magic users or those who has high magic potential in them. They would realize about it maybe when they experience weird things they often use to call miracles or even sudden disasters." And I cut in, "Like when I heard the cards talking !" Noir nodded and continued, "Yes, that is the first sign of magic potential inside of you, and the first step to become a magic user. Next you just have have to learn how to use your magic,activating the cards, and..." his word trailed of as I cut in again."Wait ! What do you mean by to become a magic user ? And learn to use magic and activate the cards ? How the heck could I be using magic ?" He looked at me with confused red eyes before answering.  
"Well isn't it obvious that you can hear the card talking to you, answering to your calls ? That means the Clow Cards have accepted you as their mistress, and to the obvious you have to use magic to activate them."  
"Wait a sec ! I never even said I believe all this nonsense about magic and what..what users.."  
"Nonsense you say ? If it is nonsense you should have just rejected hearing my explanation from the start, not keep asking question about it."  
"Well, you can't blame me. My mind has been haywire since I heard you talking. My brain is not working like normal this is why I can't decide what's the right thing to do and end up asking questions."  
"I could say your brain decided to accept it as real, so it just pushed you to except it from hearing explanation, from what you asked. Since your brain and mind have already accepted it, why not accept it as well ?"  
"But it's not real !"  
"Really ? So how the heck are you still talking to me -a cat- right now?"  
"Because it's a dream ! Yes, a dream, I must have fallen asleep and dreaming nonsense right now."  
"Dream, huh ? Why don't you pinch yourself right now to prove it ?"

And I surely pinched myself -HARD- as I was expecting no pain from dreamland. But from the fact that I am feeling pain and shouted in pain, this is definitely NOT dreamland. Then all I heard from Noir just now was not just a dream and it's all real ? Heck ! I'm definitely crazy ! As if he was able o read my mind, he said, "You're not crazy nor in dreamland, nor hallucinating." while staring deep at me with his deep red eyes. 'Well, I can't object further can I ?' I thought. "Proof me that I can use magic as you said." I the said defeated. Noir nodded and padded all the way to the study table, hopped on the chair and then the table, with a move of his snout, the drawer where I kept the book slid open. I stared in amusement, and decided it makes sense, if you're a magical creature no matter how you would know how to use magic, right ? Noir then looked up at me, "Come here." he said. I stood up and walked over to the table and sat on the chair. "Take the book out." He instructed next, and as he said I took the book out. The book still has it's blank space and the words written since last I had a good look at it. Next, Noir told me to open the first page of the book and I did. The first page was blank as I saw it, and I looked questioningly at Noir, then he chanted.

"As the book of cards,  
as the book of Clow,  
as the guardian of this book,  
I order thy,  
reveal your words and letters,  
and let the rightful see your sentence."

To he fact that it doesn't really rhyme, now, words slowly appear from the blank page and filling it whole. Well, I learned something new today, that even though your chant doesn't rhyme it doesn't seem to affect the effects. Whilst I was pondering to myself, Noir was waiting for me to react. "Go on, read it, Clow wrote this for the next owner of this deck." And I read out loud, "Dear reader..." but before I could even continue, Nanami knocked on the door. "Kiriiga, it's time for dinner!" she called out. Noir sighed and said, "We'll continue after this, let's go." and hopped off the table and padded towards the door, and mewed. I walked behind Nanami down the stairs while my mind was still spinning all around trying to figure out what had happened just a few minutes ago. As I sat down on my chair, now besides Hibari dinner started to be served. Noir purred as his food was also served beside my chair. After we all said 'itadakimasu' the dinner begins. We all ate in silence for a while before I started a conversation. "Um..father ?" I called. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if you know someone called Clow in our family..a long time ago.." I asked nervously. Father stared at me for a while before answering. "Clow, Kiriiga? Well, I could say that he was my great times 19 grandfather. He was to be said an ancestor of our Igarashi family, though his last name was Reed it was changed as time goes on." and a piece of silence before he asked the the god-knows-how-hard-it-is-to-answer question, "But Kiriiga, where did you get that name ?" I definitely didn't know how to answer and chose to answer, "I found a really old book at home with..with the name written on it.." before father could ask further I added, "But it was quite a long while ago, so I forgot where I found it..hehe.." Father looked at me for a while before continuing to eat his dinner (A/N : they're having grilled trout, miso soup, a daikon dish with white rice.) so I could say this conversation is over for the time...fiuh..

The rest of dinner went on smoothly with light tension, we laughed when Hibari told us he saw groups of kids acting as power rangers while playing water and it was scaring all the fish away. We also talked about when father had forgotten where he had put his usb file which was actually beside his computer monitor, and he had to search the entire study. Dinner time soon passed to dessert, Nanami had prepared her signature cherry pudding with chocolate sauce, and I had to step on Hibari's feet to shut him up again when he was saying I could get fat eating to much sweets. Well, look who's talking, the person who keeps trying to get the last piece of Nanami's Strawberry Shortcake last week ! But other than that, everything went on smoothly..until Noir JUST have to have me read the book after we got back to our rooms.

"Well, I guess you can read the book now without disturbance." Noir had said after I closed my door. I sighed, seriously I was definitely hoping he would forget about that..and he then chanted again.

"As the book of cards,  
as the book of Clow,  
as the guardian of this book I order thy,  
reveal your words and letters,  
and let the rightful see your sentence."

The book's pages had then started to appear words again. It is time to see what old great grandad has to say.

"Dear Reader,  
Your journey has started since the book claimed you as it's owner. You will face many threat and danger as owner of this book, but you will also meet allies owning the same book. Protect this book and it's cards and it's legacy. Their history count's on you.  
P.S: Some of the cards are really emotional, try to be nice to them.

Clow."

Finished reading the front page, I fell backwards from my chair, "It somehow sounds like a game introduction huh?" And Noir just shrugged. "But what does he mean by 'allies owning the same book?', are there other book than this?" Noir nodded and explained, "In the time when Clow lives, there were 5 famous magicians including the Reeds are Caltion, Orphet, Clia, and Forte family. They worked together and gathered their powers and created the books and the cards to defeat a threat back then in the time. From time to time, their existence and the books are forgotten and none had come to claim the books as theirs. We were all sleeping since our last owner, and was suddenly awaken to a reason and that was then I found you." I listened to him in awe and relieve, 'Guess someone other than me do experience this kind of thing.'

"What was the threat you were talking about?"  
"The threat was a dark creature called Omen, it feeds on human life energy and emotion. This creature is a parasite, it has to have a physical body to live."  
"Do they just pick anyone they like?" Noir shook his head.  
"They could only hitch a body of those who has a weak mental. But not only that, they usually persuade their host to agree by offering to grant them three wishes, and by the time the wishes are all fulfilled, their host has sank deep into darkness and it's no way to ever get your body back."  
"You mean we could actually get them out of us ? How ?"  
"By the cards, we fight these Omens and destroy them without affecting their host."  
There was silence in the room, only the ticking sound of the clock and the pouring rain. I was the fist to break the silence. "So...do they still exist?"  
"I have been asleep for a long time without any news, i can't really say they exist once sealed them away, but i bet with time, the barrier would leak letting some of them out."  
"You mean, there's a chance that these Omens are roaming around inside someone without being destroyed?" Noir nodded his tiny head. "But I'm sure everything will be alright, after all you are now the owner of the book. You can just use these cards to fight them!"  
"What? Me fighting ? You must be kidding!"  
"Why not?"  
"Just no way !"  
"Why?"  
"No!"  
"Who are you talking to Kiri?" Hibari's voice suddenly came from behind the door. "Who are you talking to?"


	3. Chapter 3 The Ancestral Visit

A/N : Knowing the fact that I am a starter and heck I do not understand what anonymous reviews mean (which now I have) I disabled it in the first place but now its enabled so dear readers you can review as much as you like even if you don't have any account. Credits to michioka-san. sankyu !

CHAPTER 3

"Who are you talking to Kiri?" Hibari asked as his head popped in.  
'Damn...' I thought. "Umm...nothing, I wasn't talking to anyone." I answered as a sweat formed on my forehead.  
"Really? I swore you were shouting 'No'." Hibari kept on pushing. 'Damn...' I cursed in my mind.  
"That..that..Oh, it's because the cat was about to..to bite on my pants...so I shouted 'No'." I reasoned while looking at Noir who is now staring at me with widened eyes. I stared back in guilt and blinked in apology, but being still unable to accept so he turned his head away. When I turned my head back to my brother he was staring at my with suspicion for a while but after that he shrugged and said, "Well, okay then. Don't shout too loud kaijuu, your voice was heard in the entire house." I snagged a pillow and slammed it at him, but he had already disappeared behind the door.

"I'm not a kaijuu!" I shouted back. And sat on my bed annoyed.  
(A/N : Kaijuu means monster.)

"So, I still wanna come back to my question. Why not ?" Noir asked as I calmed down. I stared at him in disbelief.  
"Noir, you can't expect me - a totally inexperienced girl - to fight something that dangerous!" I explained. He seemed like he don't care and played with his fluffy tail before saying, "Don't worry. I'm here to help and direct you how to fight. And sides it's not like the Omens will pop up soon."

"How would you know ?" I eyed him mysteriously.  
"Having to live with Clow for so many years I have learned how to feel the presence of an Omen. And besides the it's easy to recognize them and their host, both of them have really dark auras around them." He explained. "If you want I can also teach you how to recognize them." he continued.

"Sheesh, you really are persistent." I said sighing. "Fine, I'll fight already. But you have to promise that you will not leave me alone and better teach me well." I gave up. The moment I answered Noir snapped his head up and bounced to my lap.

"Really? You really will? Oh, dear Clow, listen to her! Your descendant agreed to continue your fight. Oh, great. We have to train you now, we have to train you. Oh great, training, training." Noir said enthusiastically. I stared at him dumbfounded. "Wait a minute!" I stopped him, and he paused in his track. "I thought you said they aren't popping up soon, so what's with the enthusiasm."I asked, feeling some-what annoyed.

"I, Kiriiga, have been waiting for hundreds of decades for a Clow descendant to come and to train him/her to continue the power of the cards. Of course I will be excited when you agreed to fight." He explained as he moved nervously around the room. I once again sighed. 'Would it really be alright to agree with Noir?'Well, knowing I won't get an answer from Noir I moved from my bed to the table right beside it and decided to study the book.

The book pages were entirely blank except the page Noir had chanted, so it was worthless to read, so I turned to the second part of the book where the cards are. I took some of the cards out carefully and began studying them, the first four cards were the WINDY, DREAM, FIREY, and SWORD. Then it continued to a card with a delicate picture of a woman covered in vines and leaves, she was so pretty and seemed so kind that I was mesmerized by it. Below the card were the word, 'THE WOOD'.

"What does this card to Noir? And what does these cards do too?" I asked Noir while showing him the first four cards and the new WOOD card. He looked up at me and blinked a few times and scanned the cards before explaining.

"The first card from the right THE WINDY calls forth the power of the wind and Windy herself." Seeing my raised eyebrow he continued, "Windy is also the name of the woman in the card. Next is the DREAM, she often communicates with you through your dreams and shows you a short view that's going to happen in the near or far future. The FIREY is not a card to be messed with. That chap just loves to make trouble, even Clow himself was slightly troubled with it, but when he gets used to you, you'll be fine. Oh, and he also control fire." He paused a while to look at me to see whether I understood or not, I nodded to motion him to continue.

"The sword is well of course a sword, it calls forward the magic sword made by Clow...and last the WOOD. WOOD is a very kind and gentle card and rarely goes haywire. She helps the plants to grow and she could also grow plants where ever she wants, and she is also the most obedient card." He finished.

"Then what about this? And this, oh, and this too?" I said as I held out three more cards with the words THE FLOWER, THE ILLUSION, and THE FREEZE. He sighed inaudibly and submitted to my curiosity, and so we spent the night with him telling me all things about the cards. It was until around 11.30 that we stopped and decided to rest. But just as before I got on my bed, Noir was moving around nervously.

"Why are you so restless Noir?" I asked, but he only shook his head and said, "It's nothing. Just rest Kiriiga."

-Far deeper in the forest-

"I sense it~~~~" a creepy cold voice said, "One owner of the cards has been chosen by the cards~~~" it continued. It's body was in a form of dark floating mist, around it were more other dark mist that was hissing and snorting in disgust. "We are the lucky ones that were able to escape the barrier, we must work our way to free our kind which is still trapped inside." He started a short speech with his creepy voice, "Find your host and drag them into the darkness and revive our kind from the bottom to the top! For we are the predestined Omens!" Other dark mists were hissing and murmuring their agreement with their own shaky voice.

"First, we shall start to take on this new Cardcaptor~~~" the first voice said and a scary fierce howl was heard. Accompanying the Omens searching for a host.

-Back to the Summer House-

"Child..." a voice said in my head, and I stirred from my sleep. "Child..." it said again and this time I flipped open my eyelids and damn I was shocked. My room had disappeared along with Noir and was changed into a warped space where I can see the stars twinkling. I spun around to see my extremely impossible surrounding and then realized that I am still wearing my pajamas and then the voice said again, "Child, face me." I turned to see behind me and saw a tall man with long dark hair braided, he wore oval glasses and wore a very peaceful and kind face.

"Who, who are you?" I asked nervously.  
"Do not be afraid my child. I am not an enemy." he said and slowly walked towards me. "You have at last inherited my book, haven't you? I am grateful for they have been longing for an owner for long."

"Your book?" I asked again and he nodded, then he raised his hand and a soft white glow appear above him which slowly floated down to his stretched hand and dissipated. Above the palm of his hand floated a small key a size of my thumb with arabesque (A/N: I don't mean a ballet move) curves that resemble the sun, moon, and sun pattern on the cards by the end. He mentioned me to come forward with his other hand and weirdly, I obeyed. "As the owner of the book and the cards you must have a key to activate their powers. I am sure you know how some of the cards work, right?" he said and I remembered the question-and-answer-session I had with Noir. 'How did he know?' I thought. Seeming to be able to read my mind he said again, "I have been watching over all my descendant, Kiriiga. Including you."

"You know my name!" I exclaimed and he calmly replied, "Of course I do. So now, you shall receive your key to unlock your card's ability. Accept 'The Key of Darkness'." And the key on his hand glow brighter and brighter while extending it's length, I can't believe my eyes. The key had extended into a pole 3/4 my height and by the top, the former pattern had turned to it's bigger version.I is now a staff. I stood there dumbfounded, surprised by the sudden change.

"Now, repeat after me." The man had said.  
"The Key of Darkness, Key of blinded hope. The time has come for the shift of holders, release and keep your former bond but form anew with thy. As now I order you, RELEASE!" I chanted alongside him while the staff shone brighter and brighter till I had to cover my eyes. Slowly the light dismissed and I slowly let down my hands, the man was now smiling at me with the staff just now floating between us.

"Take it." the man said, "Let it feel the touch of it's new holder." I complied and reached my hand out to the staff and as I grabbed the staff, light shone from both the ends and the staff disappeared but something remained in my hand. I opened my hand and saw the Key, it had returned back to normal. 'Why did I do something wrong?' I thought with my face showing a frown. "Do not worry, you have done nothing wrong. The key will return to it's staff form after you say the releasing spell."

"Releasing spell? How does it go?" I asked.  
"I do not know." He answered and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Releasing spells for each holder of the key are different, and the spell is created by the holder him or herself."

"I'm the one making it?"

"Yes. Listen Kiriiga, I do not have much time to explain to you, for the rest you can ask Noir." He said, not answering my question.

"How do you know about Noir?"

"You will see, my little descendant." He said lastly with a smile and the view around us slowly dissipated along him, I tried to grab him, "Wait!" I shouted reaching my hands but what I saw was my room. The sky out side the window was orange with slight blue tip with singing birds as companion, signing the arrival of a new day. Noir was still sleeping on the carpet beside my bed as his body moved up and down in a slow rhythm. 'Was that all a dream?' I thought just as I felt something in my hands, it was the Key from the dream. 'Then it's not a dream? And why did he call me his little descendant?' I sat on my bed dumbfounded, a confusing and surreal dream is not a good start for a whole new summer day.

-A village Nearby-

"Ah, how come I have to do this early in the morning?" A boy with red shining head whined while delivering boxes of self-cultivated vegetables.  
"Don't just just whine and move those boxes, Aki!" A man in his early 30s who is seating inside a van shouted at him. The boy named Aki frowned, annoyed with the man, shouted back, "I got it already you old man!" and He again continued his job.

"Geez, why can't you be like your brother? He never complains when I asked him to do these things." The an said again.  
"Then why don't you tell him to come back from Tokyo and release me from his annoying job." Aki replied back in the same annoyance. "Oh, just shut it and hurry move those boxes." The man yelled again.'I just wish he would be mute for the sake of my ears.' Aki thought. Just above the scene an Omen lingers around, watching them both and he chuckled in victory, "Seemed like I'm lucky enough to find a host first. Your wish I have heard, young Aki." It said with it's cold and dry voice as he swooped down and into Aki's body.

-Back to the Summer House-

I walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen with Noir by my heels, he was stirred from his sleep as I was changing my clothes after a morning bath.

"Kiriiga dear? It's rare for you to be this early." Nanami exclaimed as she saw me at the entrance to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I know it's rare."

"What happened? Did you have a nightmare?" Nanami asked worriedly as she motioned me to a chair.

'I wish it was that simple.' I thought."No, not a nightmare, I just suddenly woke up."

"Hmm, alright then, do you want anything?"

"A cup of nice warm tea please." I said and Noir mewed by my legs, " And a saucer of milk if you may." I added and Nanami went to her work. Noir jumped to my lap and looked up at me with his red ruby eyes, "Kiriiga, I feel something magical on you. Tell me what you wear or have." he demanded. "Magical? Wait, do you mean the Key?" I asked and pulled out the Key that I put in my pocket and immediately Moir's eye bulged out large in surprised and asked again in a hissed voice, "Where did you get it from?"

"A-a man came in my dreams an-and gave it to me, first I thought it was a dream but when I woke up the Key is in my hand." I explained, scared at his sudden change of tone.

"What did he look like?" Noir demanded further.

"Umm, he's tall, about father's height and he wears glasses, he has long dark hair and...oh his hair was braided and his garment...oh, chinese garments with hints of western though."

Noir was now back to normal as I slowly describe the man in my dream, "He's a cold-hearted man, I tell you. How can he come to you but not come to me?" Noir asked, "Hmph, what an annoying master." he continued. "What do you mean?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow at me, "Didn't he tell you? He's Clow Reed Kiriiga. My master, your ancestor." This time it was y eye that bulged out, "What?" I clearly yelled.

A/N: Okay, I know this chapter is kinda short and there's not much growth in the story line because i'm currently having my semester exam and this is an emergency chapter. I promise I'll work harder with the story after my exam is finished !

Also I finally understand why other fanfiction authors are so obsessed with reviews, coz they are the most nutritional fuel an author ever needs. So please dear readers review as much as you can!

Love,

Noitratoxin.


	4. Chapter 4 The Arrival of the Omen

CHAPTER 4

"WHAT?" I clearly yelled. Noir winced from the loud noise and Nanami jumped in surprise.

"What, what happened Kiriiga?" She asked stuttered.

"Umm..that's..umm nothing actually, I'm sorry I surprised you."

"Geez..Kiriiga, please do not suddenly shout like that, I thought I might have a heart attack." Nanami said as she rubbed her chest.

"Yeah, and I thought I might be deaf for a second there." A new voice said behind me. It was Hibari and he was rubbing his left ear. "What the heck were you thinking, shouting so loud early in the morning. Wait, why are you even up so early? Is it going to rain again?" Hibari said teasingly as he looked out the window. I growled at his comment.

'Hey, you can't expect me to be calm when being told my ancestor came to me in my dream.' I thought. "None of your bloody business brother." I just said just as Nanami placed a warm cup of Earl Grey on the table and a saucer of milk for Noir, just as I requested.

"What do you mean? Of course it concerns me, especially if it concerns the health of ear." Hibari said as he took a sit in front of me. "So, why are you so early? Nightmare?" I stared at him in disbelief. "You sure you and Nanami don't have any connection? Coz the both of you asked the same thing." I asked and he shrugged and then the sound of an engine running came by and we heard it stop right at our front lawn, then a voice of a boy was heard.

"Excuse me! This is a delivery from Yamazaki farm!"  
"Oh, right. Coming!" Nanami replied and went to the door in a rush. We both saw the door being opened revealing a teenage boy around my age with red hair and a box of vegetables by his feet.  
"Your veggies ma'am." He said again. Nanami grinned and said, "Why thank you. May I know how much we owe you?"  
He took a piece of paper and handed it to Nanami before saying, "1,500 yen ma'am." Nanami nodded and went to take his payment, and asked Hibari to bring the box in.

Hibari rose from his seat and and went to the front door, Noir and I followed suit. The box was filled with cabbages, carrots, onions, celedry, potatoes, gingers and some others. "Wow, are these all self-cultivated?" I asked in awe. The boy looked at me and nodded with a smile. "It must be hard planting all these huh?" I asked again and before the boy could answer Hibari spoke up, "Of course it's hard, it's not like they pop out of no where, kaijuu." Then..

DHUK! Hibari was holding to his rib like his life as I elbowed him and he scurried back to the kitchen. The boy gave us a weird look and I smiled at him like nothing happened. "You look like my age, what's your name?" I asked.

"Aki, Yamazaki Aki." He answered shortly.  
"My name is Kiriiga, nice to meet you. You have a nice name, Aki as in Autumn." He smiled with a slight blush, just then he suddenly exclaimed in surprise and we looked down. Noir was sticking his nose out to sniff Aki and was walking around and around to inspect him before he started to hiss at him. I immediately snatched him away and held his face close to me with my back to Aki. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper. "He smells of Omen, Kiriiga!" Noir said still with a hiss, the Aki spoke up.

"Is there a problem?"  
"What? Eh, no, nothing. I'm sorry he hissed at you."  
Aki shook his head. "Nothing to worry about." The man in the car seemed to be impatient as he shouted at Aki, "Oi! Are you done yet? We still have lots to deliver!"

"I'm waiting for the payment!" Aki shouted back, then looked at me, "Can you tell that ma'am just now to hurry up?" I nodded and went in for Nanami with Noir still held in my arms. "Nanami! Can you hurry up? They are in a hurry." I called out. Nanami hastily walked out the kitchen with two pack of sandwiches in her hand."Oh, dear. We must not keep 'em waiting." She said and went to the door, I placed Noir by the kitchen door and ordered a stern 'STAY HERE' before heading to the front door once again. 'Noir said that an Omen's host have dark auras around them, I might as well take a good look.'

When I reached the door, Nanami was handing Aki the two sandwiches and the money, Aki took it with a slight blush. I stared intently at him, trying to find this "dark aura", and I saw it, just above his head, was a thin layer of dark mist and I felt a chill ran down my spine. By then Aki noticed me staring at him, "Kiriiga-san?" he asked. I snapped out of it and gave him a small smile, then he nodded in a slight bow. "Thank you for your patronage." He said politely. "See you around Aki." I said to him, he gave a curt nod and went away. I quickly went inside to where Noir was and carried him up to my room.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" he complained.  
"You said the Omens were sealed and won't be popping up soon. So why the heck is one of them already here!" I shot back accusingly. He was pacing around the room restlessly. "I also don't understand. I have had a bad feeling since last night, but I didn't expect it to appear this fast!" We were both dead silent.

"It must have realize your presence when Clow gave you the Key. You are officially a Card Captor when you touched the key for the first time, it must be then that the Omens felt you." He concluded all of a sudden. "Because of that dream?" I stared at him in disbelief. "It's not a dream Kiriiga. It's real." He snapped at me in annoyance. "We have no much time, you have to be trained now. Now show me how you release the key."

"Release the Key? I don't get it." I said, feeling a little panicked myself.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Nope, he said that I will have to make it on my own."

"Then make it now."

"It's not as easy as you think it is, Noir..."

"But we don't have time for you to think it thoroughly." He argued back.

"Can't I just call them out like what I did in the shed?"

"That's an idea, no matter what we have to try. Let's try it out, do you think we can slip out now?"

"I doubt it, father is almost awake for breakfast. I can't find a reason to go out skipping breakfast, and I doubt Nanami will allow me too."

"After breakfast then. Come on, I'm quite starving myself." Noir said. He has finally calmed down and back to his normal self, and I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

-Yamazaki Aki's Situation-

"Are we done yet?" Aki asked his father who was sitting in front of the steering wheel.  
"Yeah, yeah, you chap. We're heading home now." His father said as he ruffled Aki's hair. "Hey!" Aki complained, but he didn't really hate it, he knew it was his praise for today's work, he always get excited hearing his voice praising him. Suddenly a voice rang inside Aki's head, "Why, why, Aki. Weren't you hoping your father to be mute a while ago? I don't have time for a change of wish you know...So here, a wish come true." Aki didn't understand who it was and what it meant, all he knew is something bad's going to happen.

"Hey, Aki. Care to come fishi-..." His father started but his voice suddenly faded. Aki looked at his father, who was know having a confused expression, Yamazaki Akira mouthed words but no sound came out. 'Oh no, it didn't mean my wish this morning did it?' Aki thought while panicking and calling his father, "Dad!Dad! Say something!"

-Back to Kiriiga and Noir-

"Thank you for the food." I said hastily and began stacking my plates and placed them by the kitchen sink. My father and brother were staring at me, confused.  
"What are you rushing for Kiriiga?" My father asked. I stopped in my tracks and looked aver at him.  
"I..I want to go out for a morning walk before it gets too hot. Is that okay?" I asked back. Father was still confused at my reason but he didn't stop me. "Sure, just make sure you'll be back before lunch and don't forget to report to the police station about that cat." He reminded, I nodded at his approval and doubted anyone would come to claim Noir and went to take a hat and an umbrella instead of a jacket, and of course the book. As I reached the ground floor again I gave my family and Nanami a peck on the cheek before running out the front door, with Noir by my heels.

"Where are we going to 'train' like you said?" I asked Noir as we were both far enough in the forest.

"I suggest the shed. It has a large space for you to practice, not to mention private." He said.

"Private?" I asked him back.

"Yeah, that shed is protected by a shield put up long ago by Clow to protect the artifacts inside. And only those with his running blood can get in."

"Ah, no wonder it looks deserted."

"Well, let's head on then. We can't keep that Omen waiting can we?"

I gulped out loud at his excitement and followed his lead to the shed. We walked the same path I took there yesterday, and since Noir knew the way, We didn't waste anytime reaching there. As I stepped out into the familiar clearing I felt a tingling sensation by my spine, a rush of mysterious power ascended my mind that made me feel hot despite the tree shades. "Seems like this place also recognized you." I raised an eyebrow at him. "What? You felt it too right? The sense of the magic in this area." he defended. "So this is what it feels like? Slight tingles?" I said amazed, well to the fact it felt weird but it was nostalgic to me, like I've known this feeling for long. Then I received a surprising feeling of confidence. "Shall we start then?" I asked, and Noir nodded.

"First, open the book and take some cards out. Try WINDY and WOOD." He instructed and I followed. "Then try concentrating your power to your mind and call them out." he continued and I held one card, the WINDY, for trial, while closing my eyes and focusing. As I searched in for what Noir called magic inside of me the tingling sensation came back and felt stronger just as I felt the card's warmth, not just warmth, it also has this soft thumping like a heart beat. I felt like WINDY and I were connected with an unexplained bond,I closed my eyes and whispered, "WINDY". The moment the word left my lips wind came blowing from every direction, and I was damn glad I did my hair in a ponytail. Suddenly I felt something soft and unreal on my cheek. I flipped open my eyes and saw the woman in the card had appeared in front of me, complete with the royalty feeling I had from seeing the card.

"Windy at you disposal, my Mistress." she said as she moved back and knelt on one knee. I was so shocked that I yelped a, "HOEEEE?"

"Don't worry about her, Kiriiga. She's just giving you a greeting and bear with her screams a while Windy, our Mistress is extremely mew in this." Noir came to rescue as he padded to my legs. Windy nodded and rose from her position and diverted her gaze to me, and I realized she had a pair of sky-blue eyes.

"Mistress, may I know what I need to do?" Windy asked and I blinked at the question. "We-, well, that is, I was only practicing calling you guys out without the key, because I don't know the releasing spell yet. I, I hope you won't mind..." I explained shyly. Windy shook her head and said, "Of course not, I am honored to be first to be called awake." I gave an awkward laugh.

"It would be better if you tell her how to use her magic without the staff Windy." Noir said to Windy. "I thought you were the one training me." I raised an accusing brow at him. He shrugged and said, "Windy will teach you the most basic knowledge and I'll follow suit with harder trainings." I was still unconvinced.

"Well, shall we start, Mistress?" Windy asked me with the same enthusiasm as Noir last night.

"It's okay Windy-san, you can just call me Kiriiga." I said, and she shook her head, "It will be disrespectful."  
I clearly didn't understand when Noir spoke up, "Let it be Kiriiga, you have to get used to it since there are more that's gonna call you 'Mistress'"

"But it feels weird." I argued, "Just get used to it." He said again and I decided Noir's not the right person to discuss personal matters with, but I submitted to him and started my training with Windy.

Windy thought me how to concentrate my powers to one point of my body. I had to breath in calmly and slowly push my magic (you know, that tingling feeling) to a place I wanted, but it isn't as easy as it sounds. Then she told me to focus on my surrounding sounds to help concentrate. I tried a few times and failure with the WOOD card until I felt that bond I had with Windy, apparently it doesn't only bonds me with Windy but also other cards too. I braced myself and the word, "WOOD" slipped my mouth.

A slight gust of wind blew and a figure formed in front of me, a lady with intertwined vines as her hair decoration and soft green fabric designed as much to be a wonderful dress. She opened her eyes and I saw black orbs looking warmly at me. "At last my Mistress has called me." she said with a sweet smile and knelt the way Windy did, I couldn't help but feel awkward at her behavior. "Nice to meet you, WOOD-san." I greeted, "Please just call me WOOD my Lady. You need not to lower yourself at us." she said, I was beginning to sigh now. "Does all of the Clow cards behave like this?" I asked Noir. "Well, most of them are obedient and accept easily the change of owners but there are also some who are very aggressive and has hard time excepting a new one." he explained, "Hey, I thought I explained this to you before." I shrugged.

"Noir-sama, I heard that we are called forth to train Mistress. Is there a problem?" Wood asked Noir and I noticed something. 'Did she just call Noir, Noir-SAMA?'

"Aah, it seemed like when we were asleep, some of the Omens managed to slip out and now they felt the Mistress so they braced themselves for an attack. We found one just earlier this morning." Noir explained to them and they became serious. "We must be very prepared then." Windy said and continued, "Mistress you must learn how to activate your staff soon. Our true power will be unlocked if you summon us with the staff."

"You mean the key?" I asked and both Windy and Wood nodded. "But I don't know how to make the spell." "All you have to do is listen to your heart, mi Lady." Wood said, but still it's easier said than done. Then my wristwatch beeped, I took a look and saw the time of 11.40, just 20 minutes before lunch.

"We better get back now Noir, I promised to be back before lunch." I said and turned to my two summoned cards, "If the both of you would still like to be in this form, I won't mind." "No, it is no need. We do not wish to tire you you." Windy said and with a nod at Wood and me they both turned back into their card forms and floated to my hands.

"What does she mean by tiring me?" I asked Noir as we walked our way home. True though I felt a little light-headed. "Summoning the cards uses your stamina and power and eventually tire you. But you have a pretty strong power to start with, so I don't think summoning two cards would be a problem." I snorted, "Why haven't you told me before, afraid I'll say no?" Noir stopped and glanced at me then continued, "At first yeah, coz I don't want to take any risk for you to say no. But then I changed my mind and was about to tell you but it slipped my mind. I believe you will not let the cards and me down."

My heart fluttered at the praise from a certain cat and I decided I will work hard with them. We reached the house soon enough before lunch started. Luckily father didn't ask me anything reporting, coz I certainly didn't. Nanami had prepared a vegetable soup from the vegetable earlier and some fried tempura also a freshly squeezed orange juice. After lunch we sat in the living room, watching an entertainment program on TV, showing a visit to a prestigious school called Falcon Academy. It showed the gardens, the dorms, and the facilities. 'What a gorgeous school. It'd be great if I could study there.' I thought.

"Hey, isn't this the Academy?" Hibari spoke up from behind me. "Seems like it's on TV again."

Well, here's one person behind me who's studying in this wonderful academy. Hibari had studied there for 2 years since his start of his high school, while I can only dream because I knew precisely my scores won't make it in. They need genius, not average students. I actually need to find a school soon because it's almost time for me to graduate from junior high. But I know I have a more important stuff to care about, the Omens...

But then the more I think of it, I do have another problem. "Father, what if no one came to claim the cat? Can we keep him?" I asked father who was sitting beside me. Father raised an eyebrow at me before thinking for a while then said, "What do you guys think ?" referring to Hibari and Nanami.

Nanami stopped at her task to wash the dishes and said, "I do not have an objection,sir. The cat does have a good manner." While Hibari said, "Neither do I. As long as it doesn't come and spread fur all over the place." And then father nodded. "Very well then. Nobody seems to mind so I will let you keep the cat only if the owner doesn't come within the time our stay here." he said, I squealed and hugged him tightly he chuckled a little and continued, "And you wil be in charge of him since you're the one who brought him in." I nodded my head happily, "Yes father, I promise I will take good care of it."

Noir then came to father's feet and purred while rubbing his body against it, father bent down to pick him up and said, "Welcome to the family, kitty." Noir raised on disapproving brow and I chuckled before telling father, "I actually have a name for him. It's Noir as in black in French and since he has black fur." Father nodded in agreement then re-welcomed Noir with a much appropriate call than 'kitty'.

After a while lazing in the house I excused myself for a walk again, thank god father hadn't find it suspicious for me to go on a constant walk. While we were again in the clearing had Noir said, "I didn't expect you to ask them about that."

"I had to. Since no one is actually going to pick you up and you promised you would accompany me in this." I reasoned. "Fine then, it's not like I disapprove. Continue your training, summon Windy and ask her to tell you how to summon other cards and you better learn how to release the Key soon, Kiriiga." I sighed and called Windy with her card on my hand. For the next two hours I have been able to summon JUMP, WATERY, SHIELD, and LOCK. All had been nice to me, well yeah although Watery was the only one who could speak. She is pretty like all the other cards, her semi-transparent body didn't make her seem scary at all, it just made her seem unique, she also has a nice soothing voice like others. I was wondering if all cards who could speak have that kind of voice.

I laid myself on the soft green grass and allow myself to recharge my battery. Calling all those cards really sucked a lot of stamina. Noir looked worriedly at myself and suggested, "Why we take a walk, it might be more refreshing." I thought that was a good idea, so I stood up and said, "Let's go then, I remember that there's a river around here."

-At the Yamazaki Residence-

"I don't know what happened to him, he doesn't have a sore throat nor any infection as he didn't feel any. His voice just disappeared." The local doctor said to Yamazaki Kyouko, Aki's mother. "Oh, this is horrible, can't you figure something out?" she pleaded. "I will try my best, just make sure you let him rest for a while, other than his missing voice he seem to have lack of stamina." The doctor said again before excusing himself. Kyouko walked to her husband and looked at him worriedly, he gazed up at his wife and motioned that he is fine and no need to worry, Kyouko nodded and sat beside him as he placed a comforting arm around her. "Aki went out to cool off. I think he was shocked at what happened to you." Kyouko informed him, and Akira nodded in understanding, even himself is very shocked at the sudden lose of his voice.

Aki had wondered into the forest and came across the river he and his father often come fishing with a bunch of his father's friend. Aki reached for a pebble and threw it at the river, it jumped twice before finally drowning in the river, he threw a few more pebble before dropping down to a crouch with a very sad face. 'Is this my fault? Is this because of what I wished this morning?' he thought. The the voice he heard earlier spoke again, "Well, of course it is, you wished for it didn't you? I merely granted what you want, simple." It's cold and squeaky voice hadn't change. Aki didn't know who or what is was but he was sure he was around. "Where are you? Who are you? Show yourself!" Aki demanded despite his tremors. In a swish, a dark figure appeared in front of him, "Were you the one who took my father's voice?" Aki asked. The figure nodded it's head, "Yes, just as you wished."

"I don't wish for it anymore! Undo it now!" Aki demanded. The figure laughed in a weird low pitch before saying, "Ain't gonna happen boy, no wish can ever be undo all you can do is wish more. Wish for your father's voice back and I will..." Aki was tempted to say yes but before he could a girl's voice beat him to it. "No you aren't!" Aki looked behind his shoulder and saw a brown haired girl he met this morning, 'No, it's more like blond.' He corrected in his mind. But that wasn't the point, "Kiriiga-san?"

-Before that-

"Are you sure the river is around here?" Noir asked my while dodging a huge root.

"I'm very sure, you can already hear the water rushing right?" I said as I kept going and stop dead at my tracks and so did Noir. "Kiriiga, an Omen is nearby. It's the one from this morning." He said in a hiss. "Yeah, I know. I have the same feeling from this morning." I agreed as I kept moving towards the aura, I regretted every move I made. I realized that I was moving to the river as I was moving to the Omen and it was not long until I saw the glistening stream and felt the aura stronger. I poke my head forward to look for someone when I heard a voice which I guess as the Omen from it's cold tone, "...no wish can ever be undo all you can do is wish more. Wish for your father's voice back and I will..." before it finished it's sentence I spoke up with a stern voice, "No you aren't!"

A/N: Does this sound like a cliffy? Does it? Does it? *smirks*


	5. Chapter 5 The Fight and Results

CHAPTER 5

What happened Previously on A New Clow, A New CardCaptor...

["I don't wish for it anymore! Undo it now!" Aki demanded. The figure laughed in a weird low pitch before saying, "Ain't gonna happen boy, no wish can ever be undo all you can do is wish more. Wish for your father's voice back and I will..." Aki was tempted to say yes but before he could a girl's voice beat him to it. "No you aren't!" Aki looked behind his shoulder and saw a brown haired girl he met this morning, 'No, it's more like blond.' He corrected in his mind. But that wasn't the point, "Kiriiga-san?"

-Before that-

"Are you sure the river is around here?" Noir asked my while dodging a huge root.

"I'm very sure, you can already hear the water rushing right?" I said as I kept going and stop dead at my tracks and so did Noir. "Kiriiga, an Omen is nearby. It's the one from this morning." He said in a hiss. "Yeah, I know. I have the same feeling from this morning." I agreed as I kept moving towards the aura, I regretted every move I made. I realized that I was moving to the river as I was moving to the Omen and it was not long until I saw the glistening stream and felt the aura stronger. I poke my head forward to look for someone when I heard a voice which I guess as the Omen from it's cold tone, "...no wish can ever be undo all you can do is wish more. Wish for your father's voice back and I will..." before it finished it's sentence I spoke up with a stern voice, "No you aren't!"]

THE STORY

"No you aren't!" I shouted. I didn't know where the confidence came from, but I was just sure I had to do so. Gut feeling, I concluded. But the confidence disappeared as fast as it came. I was now stuck in the situation with an Omen staring (Or I think it was staring, I can't see it's eyes) angrily at me and Aki looking (NOT staring) at me with confusion. "Kiriiga-san?" he said.

"YOU! The new mistress of the Clow I presume...Have you come to disturb me?" He asked while floating slowly towards me.

"I'm..I'm not here to disturb. I'm here t-to stop you!" I said stammering.

"My dear, if you really are I doubt you can. Your fear is shown clearly..." He chuckled.

"Kiriiga-san? What is the meaning of this?" Aki spoke up again.

"Aki-san. Please, please get away from him. He's very dangerous!" I warned but the Omen turned from me to Aki while reaching his hand out to touch his cheek. "That is nonsense child...I am your only hope to cure your father...Do you want your father to be mute forever? All because you trusted her?" It said pointing to me. "My father..." Aki copied. "I- I wish.."

"Yes child...wish..." It cooed for him to continue.

"No!" Both Noir and I shouted.

"I wish my father's voice to be back." Aki said sternly, not knowing the trap he was walking in. The omen smirked and said, "As you wish..."

-Far back in the Yamazaki Residence, Yamazaki Akira felt something big had flew in his mouth and settled at his throat, but it didn't feel odd or choking, and as he realized he had his voice back. "Kyouko!" he said and ran to where his wife was.-

Back at the river, situation was getting worse, suddenly Aki slumped to the ground unconscious as he felt something pulled out of him. As I saw Aki slumped, I guessed that his second wish is fulfilled and had his life energy sucked. "Now...I suppose it's time to get rid of you..." The Omen said wickedly at me, Noir hissed by my legs and ordered me, "Kiriiga, call your cards now!"

I didn't have to be told twice as I reached for WINDY. "Windy!" I called and from the card, Windy shot out elegantly and lunged straight at the Omen with a determined face. But the Omen was unexpectedly stronger. With a flick of his hand a large half vortex appeared and slashed at Windy, she was pushed back and fell near us before standing up again protectively in front of us. "Call in Watery, she's more aggressive!" Noir directed again. I lunged for the card and called her out.

Watery came swooshing out of the card just like Windy and positioned itself with Windy, she moved her hand upwards and the water from the river rose and with a point of Watery's finger the water lunged straight at the Omen but once again he summoned the vortex and dissipated the water. "My turn." It said with a smirk and the same vortex appeared and is heading straight at us, Windy and Watery came to our aid and blocked the vortex, but I could see that they were exhausted. "Mistress, you have to use the Key." Windy said to me, panting.

"But, I don't know how to!" I exclaimed panicky and ran to her side. "Clow, must have given you a clue! Try and think what he said when he gave you the Key!" Noir said beside me. I worked my brain hard, replaying the scene with Clow.

*playback*

"I have been watching over all my descendant, Kiriiga. Including you."

"You know my name!" I exclaimed and he calmly replied, "Of course I do. So now, you shall receive your key to unlock your card's ability. Accept 'The Key of Darkness'." And the key on his hand glow brighter and brighter while extending it's lenght, I can't believe my eyes. The key had extended into a pole 3/4 my height and by the top, the former pattern had turned to it's bigger version.I is now a staff. I stood there dumfounded, surprised by the sudden change.

"Now, repeat after me." The man had said.  
"The Key of Darkness, Key of blinded hope. The time has come for the shift of holders, release and keep your former bond but form anew with thy. As now I order you, RELEASE!" I chanted alongside him while the staff shone brighter and brighter till I had to cover my eyes. Slowly the light dismissed and I slowly let down my hands, the man was now smiling at me with the staff just now floating between us.

*end*

I snapped up with a phrase in my mind and I rummaged my pockets for the key and held it in my hands. The Omen finds it suspicious and began to summon his vortex again, but he forgot that there was still Windy and Watery who successfully blocked it.

"The Key of Darkness, the Key of Blinded Hope. Unleash your power and lend me your strength, RELEASE!" I chanted. The key in my hand shone brightly and began extending like it was with Clow. As the light dismissed, what in my hand is no more a Key, but the Staff of Darkness. The Omen began to growl in irritation and realization of the staff and began shooting his vortexes, yes exactly, VORTEXES. In reflex, I went for the SHIELD and threw it in the air and pointed my staff at it, "Power of the cards, listen to the order of your Mistress, SHIELD!"

Then a huge semi-transparent pink dome appeared protecting Windy, Watery, Noir and me. I was surprised at how I was able to do that. "You brat!" the Omen shouted and it was no time to be amazed. "Kiriiga, return Windy and Watery to their card form and re-summon them!" Noir instructed. I nodded and both of them returned to their card forms but still floating in the air and I pointed my staff at them, "Power f the cards, listen to the order of your Mistress, WINDY, WATERY!" I called them both. And with a new gush of strength they lunged right at the tired Omen, summoning all those vortexes must have tired him out. But Windy and Watery had no intention to pity him.

Windy formed a large spear out of the air and Watery did the same with the water and together they threw the spear at him and it scream in pain as the spears went right through him. The Omen fell flat on his face and looked up at me. "You shall p-pay...my clan will find a way t-to destroy y-you all..." It said before turning into smithereens of black fragment that dissipated in the air.

I felt a gush of relief as the Omen faded away and before I could know my knees buckled below me and I slumped to the ground. "I did it...I did it, no, WE did it, didn't we? Didn't we, Noir?" I asked tiredly at him. He curled himself at me and purred before saying, "We did, Kiriiga. We did."

"Mistress, I suggest you look at the young man." Windy said referring to the unconscious Aki. I got on my feet and ran to him in a flash, "Aki-san! Aki-san!" I said shaking his shoulders. Slowly his pale face received it's color and and his eyelid slowly opened revealing a pair of dark brown orbs. His voice sounded hoarse when he said, "You are...Kiriiga-san?" I sighed and said, "Yes, are you alright? Just now..."

"Oh yes, just now! You appeared and that black thing, what happened?" He asked at me. I looked over to Noir for instruction and he shook his head, telling me not to tell him the truth. "That's exactly what I wanted to ask you. When I came out from the bushes I saw you and you suddenly just collapsed. Did something happen?" I said as I faked innocence.

"What? But I clearly saw you..." he pushed but stopped before saying, "It's alright I suppose I'm just tired." "If then you have to rest." I said, clearly that's what I wanted, my head is spinning and my legs feel numb. "Why don't we head to the main road together, it's dangerous for a girl to be alone in the forest." He suggested like a gentleman. "I am not alone, I was here with Noir, my cat, but I don't mind walking with you." And before I knew it, Noir was rubbing against Aki softly, unlike the first time, he wasn't hissing at him anymore, guess the Omen is really gone. "Hey, stop it, it's ticklish." Aki complained at Noir and picked him up, "Does your cat has a mood swing? He disliked me earlier but he's all nice now."

"Ahaha..hahaha...You could say so..." I gave a dry laugh. He then placed Noir by his shoulders and held a hand out for me. "Come let's go, it's quite late. Won't your family worry?" I noded and took his hand. He led the way and I must admit he knew the slopes well, because not long after we reached a paved road and a few houses in sight. By one of the nearest houses was a man standing looking at us and waved a hand, "Aki!" he shouted. 'He looks familiar' I thought. Then Aki let go my hand and ran towards him, "DAD!" He shouted. The man chuckled and greeted Aki with open arms. "You can speak!" Aki said, "What happened just now?" he continued. "To be honest I don't know, and before I knew it I can speak again!" Akira exclaimed happily rummaging Aki's hair, "Sorry if it shocked you just now. Now, why don't you introduce me to this girl?"

Both of them looked at me and I felt really awkward. "Why didn't you ever tell me you have a girlfriend?" Akira asked him again. "She's not my girlfriend! I met her just now in my walk." He defended while I blushed a layer of red. "Tha-that is true sir...an-and I shall get going, excuse me." I said bowing and made a move. "Wait a moment! We can't let a girl walk back on her own, Aki why don't you send her back?" His father said. "Sure." Aki agreed, and we both began walking towards my house after I said good-bye but before we got far, Aki's father called out again, "Hey! Why don't you come visit tomorrow? I have a farm so why not take a look?"

"I will!" I shouted back. "I don't know why, but I feel I like I owed you something." Akira muttered to himself and went in the house to be met with his wife, Kyouko. "Who was that? Aki's friend?" she asked. "I don't know, but somehow I felt like I owed her something...but don't worry about it." Akira said and led his wife in for snack.

I realized that his house wasn't so far from mine and we reached there in minutes as I saw Hibari was watering our garden. I stopped by the front fence and turned to Aki, "Thank you for sending me back home. I hope you have enough rest, unless you might collapse again." I said. "Yeah, I will. Thanks for finding me. Do come by tomorrow and I'll give you a tour round the farm. I owe you one anyway." he said. I nodded and we both said good-byes and he went on his way home, I turned back to find a flat muscular chest in my view. "Wasn't that the chap this morning? What does he want?" Hibari demanded.

"It's nothing. I found him unconscious by the river and woke him up, he said he owed me and invited me to his farm tomorrow." I explained. Hibari gave me a distrusting look. "What? I'm telling the truth!" I defended. He snorted and ruffled my head, "Never said you were lying, Kaijuu."

"Urgh! I'm not a kaijuu!" and he sped in the house before I could attack him. Inside father was relaxing with a cup of coffee, "I'm home father." I greeted. "Welcome home, did you find anything interesting in your walk?" he asked.

"Yeah, she found a suitor." Hibari cut in. Father raised an eyebrow at him and then at me.

"There's no such thing! Nii-chan is lying! I just made a friend, that's all." I defended while blushing. "Is that so? how did you meet this friend of yours?" Father asked casually.

"I was taking my walk near the river and I found him unconscious, I woke him up and that's all. As a gratitude, he invited me to his farm." I added in before Hibari could find a chance to cut in for details. "Yeah, and he also is the guy from this morning." Hibari managed to detail.'When will he ever stop?' I thought annoyingly.

This time Nanami joined the conversation, "Oh, do you mean the boy who sent those vegetables?" I nodded. Now it's father's turn to ask, "He came by this morning?" "Yes, he is delivering vegetables for a farm nearby, the Yamazaki Farm if I'm not wrong." Nanami explained and added, "What a coincidence for you to meet again dear." I laughed half-heartedly. "But overall there's nothing bad with making new friends, right? At least you have a new playmate here." Father said ending the topic.

"So can I go to his farm?" I asked, father nodded with a smile. "Why don't you go to Hibari? It might be fun." and Hibari agreed with a wicked smile.

'Oh, he's so going to have his fun teasing me.' I thought.  
'Oh, I'm so gonna have my fun teasing her.' Hibari thought.

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

"Sir, the Owners has felt something a vibe." A man with long silver locks said in front of an oak wood table that sat in the middle of a luxurious office. A man was seating on a black armchair that faced back. "Have they confirmed what the vibe is?" he asked.

"They aren't sure, Sir. But one thing that they have confirmed is that it is likely a new Owner. All the families have gathered, except Clow's." The siver haired man reported. "So you are presuming that the new Owner is a Clow?" the other man said. "It is only a guess, Sir."

"Go find the source, I don't care what it end up to be as long as it is a possibility. Take one of the Owners with you. Two Owner is better one, Michi." The man said turning around to face Michi. "Yes, Sir." Michi said and went out the room. Out in the long corridor, Michi took out a phone from his pocket and dialed. The phone rang twice before the other line picked up.

"Hello?" The voice of a teenage said. "It's me Michi. I need you to come with me to check on the vibe we felt." "Understood. Where's the place?" "I'll fill that in when I get back, get ready. We'll leave tonight and arrive tomorrow morning."

And with that Michi closed the phone and placed it back in the pocket. Michi walked out of a tall office building and stared in the sky, "I hope it is an Owner."

-Summer House : Next Day-

'I dread this day to come, but I want to see the farm...' I thought. I would be happy to visit Aki's farm but with Hibari tagging along, I knew it would be a day filled with tease. Hibari and I are scanning the road towards the Yamazaki Farm.

"Oi, come on or I'll leave you alone!" Hibari shouted from the front. "Coming!" I shouted back. I ran to him till I was beside him, panting slightly. Not long after they saw a man coming out of a house with a black garbage bag and heaving it over to the dump. Recognizing the person, I raised my hand up in a wave and called him, "Yamazaki-san!" The man looked up and replied with a wave. "I see you have come to visit, who is this?" Yamazaki Akira greeted as we came closer.

"I am Igarashi Hibari. Kiriiga's brother, thank you for having us today." Hibari said formally. "Nah, we still haven't thank her yet for yesterday, come on in. You guys are lucky, we are harvesting our radish and sweet potato today. You guys want to try harvesting?" Akira said and We nodded in agreement then we went in, we followed him through an arched fence and Hibari whispered to me, "Who's he?" "He's Aki's father. He was the one who originally asked me here today." I whispered back. "Wow, you're even introduced to the family, quite a fast one that Aki." he said again and I stomped on his foot. He winced in effect and cursed silently. Akira led us to a small wooden fence, he opened the door for us, "Welcome to the Yamazaki Farm." he said proudly.

Vegetables are lined in straight rows and sprouts of green are seen everywhere. Small boards are stabbed to the ground marking which vegetable each line are. Potato, carrot, spinach, cabbage, cauliflower, broccoli, eggplant, and such, they have many variety of vegetables. The smell of dirt, were very clear and we can hear the rustles of leaves making soft music to our ears. "I see you are amazed. Come, let's get those raddish and sweet potatoes out." He chuckled and leading us to a patch further at the end of the farm.

"Dad! They're ready to be-...Kiriiga-san!" Aki got cut off his sentence when seeing us. I smiled and waved, Hibari crossed his arms and snorted. 'Even if the brat called her with honorific, I still don't like how it sounds.' Hibari thought annoyed.  
"Yeah, I know. Let's get to it. Aki, get our guests some gloves." Akira said to his son. Aki walked to a box near the fence and took out two pair of gloves and handed on to me and one to my brother. "Um, who is this anyway?" Aki asked to me. My brother answered instead, "I'm her brother." while placing a hand on my shoulder. Hibari stood straighter towering Aki and he took a step back, "Let's get working then." he said and turned away. I looked at Hibari with a raised eyebrow, "What was that about?" And he shrugged instead. "Let's pull those radish out." He said while ruffling my hair.

We worked for about an hour and half and we four managed to pull out most of the radish and sweet potato, by that time the sun was at it's peak and sweat were trickling down my forehead, I wiped it off and sat below a huge apple tree nearby with a cold can of cider in my hand. Hibari was leaning on the tree and sipping his own cider. Akira came to us bringing a big plastic bag, "Here, a present for your hard work." he said, "Thank you." Hibari said taking the bag. "It's already noon, why don't we have lunch?" Akira suggested.

"Is that alright? We have already been given many things." I said, "Hahaha, no bother. My wife have prepared a light lunch for us, come on." He said. Hibari and I submitted since our stomach were growling in chorus. We sat under a bigger tree with a picnic cloth below us, we were muching on sandwiches and Aki made the first move to talk, "Say, thanks again for helping me yesterday Kiriga-san. I heve never collapsed before, it was really weird."

"No problem. It's not your fault. Weird things happens once in a while." I said worriedly, It's going to be bad if he mentioned about the Omen. "Talking about weird things, one did happen to me. My voice suddenly disappeared yesterday and back again before I know it." Akira said in a matter of fact, both Aki and I stiffened. "How did that happen?" Hibari asked curiously. Akira shrugged, "I don't know and I never have problem with my voice before." "It is indeed weird..." I said softly, remembering the fight with the Omen, it wasn't that much of a long fight but it felt like hours. The others started to indulge in fishing while I stared up the green roof above. 'I wonder what Noir is doing now.' I thought. 'I left him at home today because Father said it's not polite to bring pets on visit...'

-Summer House-

Noir yawned widely while sitting on the couch in the living room, the room was cold because the air-con was turned on, by the corner of the room were his food and water bowl. In the midst of the day, he got nothing to do. Noir draped himself on the coach and moving his tail around before getting bored, then he paced around the room and studying the various electronics around. 'Time has changed much I see. What's this box?' He thought as he came across the TV. 'I'll need to ask these to Kiriiga later...she better bring back some souvenirs for leaving me here." he thought again. After the look around Noir paced around the house and came round a door, curiously he pushed it and saw Igarashi Fujimaru on a desk with a weird looking rectangular box in front of him. Noir mewed, 'If Kiriiga won't bring me in the fun, I'll find my own fun.'

-Yamazaki Farm-

"Thank you for having us today, We're sorry if we bothered you." I said to Aki and his father as they sent us out. "Nah, no bother, come again anytime, it's summer so have fun." His father said. We both thank them again and went on our way. Then Hibari remembered.

"Wait Kiriiga, I forgot that Nanami asked us to buy some fruit on the way home. Let's go to town now."  
"Ok, what fruit are we going to buy?"  
"Let's see when we get there."

The town was buzzing with people from both the town and locals,and stands of various delicacies were open for enjoyment. Hibari and I walked to a nearby fruit shop and began picking apples, oranges, and we also bought a watermelon. We paid for our fruits and began to walk home. The streets were really filled with people and it was hard to move around with all the groceries and I keep bumping into people and apologizing. Hibari saw my difficulty and initiative took the bag of oranges from me and shyly walked in front me, slightly shielding me from the massive amount of people.

But before long another PERSON bumped into ME, NOT me bumping into THEM, I'm positive. But that wasn't the main problem, the bag of apples I was holding fell from my hand and some of them fell out the bag. I immediately went to pick them up, but the guy who bumped into me just stood there staring at me like a weirdo. The apples were running out of control and I unintendedly thought and said "Windy" and suddenly soft locks of wind blew and taking the apples with them towards me and directly into the bag, I chuckled and patted my pocket. Noir said it's best if I always take a few cards with me, just for caution. When I got up the guy was still staring at me, "Is something the matter?" I asked him. He snapped out and turned his face away, "Nothing." he said and went away, 'What a weird guy' I thought. Hibari hadn't realize I wasn't following him and I hurried behind him before he does.

Far back with the guy, he silently slipped into a dark alley between shops and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up. "I found the vibe Michi. It's an Owner and a 'she' in fact." he reported. The other line was silent for a while but then it spoke, "Where are you now?"

"In the town."  
"Are you following her?"  
"No! Are you crazy I'm not a stalker!"  
"No, you are this time. Follow her and I'll catch up with you later."  
"Wha-?" before the guy finished his sentence the phonecall ended and voicing the dead tune. "Tch!"

A/N: Confusing ? I know...I'm also quite confused myself how to arrange the story this time. You guys help me with this, kay? I'm sorry if this chapter is a disappointment and not like what I promised before but I'll work hard to improve!

So next on A New Clow, A New Cardcaptor (shortened- ANC2), who is this guy called Michi and the one on the chair, and who is also the one told to follow Kiriiga? Are they friends or foe, what do they mean with 'all the families have gathered' and why do they also know about Clow? And what is an owner? Catch that next on ANC2 chapter 6!

Noitratoxin *wink*


	6. Chapter 6 The Pain of Stalker and Allies

CHAPTER 6

Tenouchi Reiki had never expected that the search of the Owner with Michi would involve him on being a stalker. Just that morning they had arrived in a small town where the vibe is the strongest, and with luck (or rather damnation for Reiki) he had found this girl who is the Owner right that afternoon. The first time he bumped to her strong electric currents flow right into him, making him dumbfounded for a while, their bump made the bag of apples the girl was holding fell with it's content rolling out, normally he would rush to help, but instead he just stood there watching the girl pick the apples up. The girl then muttered a word like 'Windy' and he felt the presence of a Card and a strong wind blew bringing the rolling apples back into it's bag. Then the girl gaze up at him with brilliant emerald orbs asking if there's a matter, he snapped and gave an muffled answer then turned away.

Walking into a alley, he searched crazyly for his phone and dialed the first number that came to mind, "I found the vibe Michi. It's an Owner and a 'she' in fact." he reported to the other side. "Where are you now?" Michi asked.

"In the town."  
"Are you following her?"  
"No! Are you crazy? I'm not a stalker!"  
"Yes, you are this time. Follow her and I'll catch up with you later."  
"Wha-?" before he finished his sentence the phone call ended and voicing the dead tune. "Tch!"

"He is so gonna pay for this!" Reiki cursed and went back to the road and began scurrying the road that girl passed. Reiki reached for a card in his jacket and muttered, "In the flowing blood of Caltion, I summon you my sealed powers, SHADOW." A black movement flew out the card and sank in the ground with it's master's shadow, unnoticed. "Follow the girl I saw just now." he commanded without looking down, and immediately the shadow moved vastly from shadow to shadow, directing Reiki to where the girl is.

-Back with Kiriiga-

The moment I met that guy, I felt some weird vibe coming out from him, but I saw no dark mist and it didn't make me shiver. Instead it felt familiar, nostalgic, like I have met him somewhere but memory gave no helping hand. We are now in a more calm road than the town's and were already half way home when I suddenly felt the vibe just now but very faint and this time there was a new vibe too. I stop dead in my tracks and I whipped my head around looking for the source but I saw none other than a granny with his grandson and a woman walking his dog. 'I have a bad feeling about this...' I thought, 'it is better if we get home soon.'

"What's wrong?" Hibari asked as he realized I wasn't with him. I shook my head and looked at him with challenging eyes, "I'll race you home!" I shouted and ran as fast as I can. Hibari ran to catch up, leaving an annoyed figure behind a tree. "Tch, she felt us." Reiki said and began moving faster as Michi who was beside him follow suit. "Quite a sensitive one isn't she? Must be careful to not make her angry." Michi said with a smile. "Shut up, and keep going." Reiki shot.

-Summer House-

"You...are a lil'...cheeky brat..." Hibari said panting. "And you...are a slowpoke...can't even beat...a brat." I shot back. We are now laying on the green mattress of our front lawn panting heavily from our sudden race, our fruits were fortunately save from any damage from the running. "Tell me...how did you get so fast again?" Hibari said with less effort. "I give all my credits to cheer leading practice." I said and found my brother staring at me, "What? Cheer leading doesn't always prance around like a rabbit and waving pom poms. We also do serious trainings." I defended. "Huh, who cares,let's bring the fruits in." Hibari said again and stood up with most of the bags and the present from the Yamazakis, leaving only the apples. 'He could be a gentleman and a bastard at the same time.' I thought.

It was only a quarter of a peace when I felt the vibe again, this time I was in my room resting my poor legs. Noir was munching on some crackers, father gave him he said. "Umm..Noir?" I called he looked up at me while licking away crumbs off his mouth. "Do you feel...you know...some weird vibes?" I asked. "Vibes? Well yeah I can feel it from you. Usually Owners of the book have this vibe coming out of them, why do you.." Noir was cut off his sentence when he finnaly noticed it. "Why do I ask? You find out yourself." I said and rise from my bed heading towards the door. "Let's catch some stalkers." I said mischievously.

Both Noir and I sneak out slowly from the house with the back door. And head towards the forest, then we both walked slowly towards where the vibe is strongest, and just a few meters away from them I used WOOD as decoy. "Wood, I'm trying to catch some stalkers could you cover our presence for a while? Apparently these guy can feel us, I think.." Wood nodded from the card and slowly fly out of it. She detoured around my guessed target position and used a great deal of aura to fool my stalkers as I sneak up upon them with a baseball bat ready, where I got it? In the storage room, simple.

They were to filled with Wood that they don't feel Noir and I closing in, I sneaked up slowly and saw two men, one that seems to be in his twenties and the other that looks around my age, he looked like the one who bumped into me. "Wait no, this seems like a distraction, we must find where the caster is instead." The older one said, he had the most beautiful silver hair I've ever seen, though it's not the time to praise. "I think she's around here." the other one said, and he was a brunette. I was closer to the brunette and I braced myself to step out and said, "Looking for me?" and I did a knock on his head. He gave an 'ouch' and slumped forward to the silver haired before then slumped to the floor. The silver haired stared wide eyes at me , "What the-" He said and moved for the brunette, "Wood! Hold him!" I ordered and Wood appeared from behind a tree and with her vines, she tied him to the nearest tree trunk. "Wait, there must be a misunderstanding!" He complained. I stood in front of him with my bat pointing at him. "I was hoping you could explain this misunderstanding then." He tried to move but Wood tighten her vines.

The brunette I knocked out started to wake up, "Wood, can you please hold him too? Oh, and be careful with his head." I asked, Wood nodded with a smile and extended her vines to gently grab the guy and put him in a siting position before tying him by the same trunk. "What the bloody..." He groaned. "Hell? Yeah, I know. So might you want to explain yourself and I'll release you from this hell?" I said impatiently. "You might want to explain yourself first. What is this all about?" The silver one asked, referring to the tie-ups I suppose.

"Just for caution, in case you try anything." I said, the brunette smirked, "Well, bad preparation. Shadow!" he shouted. A black figure appeared in front of me suddenly and with a swing flung me back flying. Wood instinctively let go of them to catch me. Noir hissed at them, "How dare you..." "Well, she started first, kitty." The brunette shot back and an argument started within them both, the other man could only sigh.

"Are you alright, Mistress?" Wood asked worriedly. I rubbed the part where that thing called 'Shadow' hit me. "Yes, I'm alright." Wood nodded and turned to the arguing two. "Enough! Noir-sama, arguing with a brat is inappropriate and young man, flinging our mistress is uncalled for." she said sternly. While doing so, her vines creep up in the air protectively around me. "Well, I'm sorry. But you seem to forget that she hit me FIRST, lady." the brunette said sarcastically. "For your attack uses a card, which could be much fatal. My mistress did not hit you that hard did she? Or a young man like you can't even take a blow from a lady?" Wood shot back. I was very surprised, Noir had told me twice that Wood is very gentle, she has always talk with such polite manner, but now she is shooting sarcastic word. The silver haired spoke up now. "Enough, Reiki. You should be ashamed to use an offensive card against a girl, while she did no such thing." he said, "And although you said it was for caution, that hit just now was uncalled for." he said again towards me. I blushed at my action, I never had time to think it through, when I said 'let's catch some stalkers', I wasn't thinking straight and just thought they were dangerous.

"I'm sorry. I was just panic by the time and I couldn't think straight. I hope you are alright now." I said sincerely. The brunette snorted and turned away and that black figure that stood between us dissipated and sank into the brunette's shadow. Noir padded to me and I bent down to pick him up. "Both of them are book owners Kiriiga, from the other four family I told you." He whispered to me, "So they're good guys?" I asked. He nodded slightly and added, "But I don't like that brat though."

"Well, it is a shame that we must meet in an awkward way. But we must say that we are not an enemy. We are the same with you, a book owner and master of the cards. Now why don't we sit down for a talk?" He said clapping his hands and took out a bottle hot tea. Awkwardly we sat down in a circle with a cup in hand. Well, not like a circle. Wood, Noir and I sat face to face with the two other men. "We will introduce ourselves. I am Forte Michioka, owner of the Forte family's book and cards. And he is.." Michi said trailing of waiting for Reiki to continue. "Tenouchi Reiki, Caltion family." he said rudely, he's not even making eye contact! Wood's vine were still floating around me, but Noir had eased by my lap, and I introduced myself, "I am Igarashi Kiriiga, it seems like I'm the owner of Clow's book and card."

"Seems like?" Michi asked. "Well, I was acknowledged only two days ago." I explained. He nodded in understanding, "No wonder we couldn't find you earlier." he said. I raised my eyebrow and he explained, "Every book and card owners, for short Owners, can feel each other through auras or vibes even when you are far away. We Owners gather in one organization that know the deals about Omens and the Cards. All the families; Caltion, Forte, Clia and Orphet are gathered except the Reed family. That's why when you were acknowledge were we able to feel you." I nodded and signaled him to continue, "So the main idea why we are here is to find and recruit you into the organization and prepare you to face the Omens. We have signs that they are begining to roam around." He said.

Noir snorted and said, "Well, too late. We faced one just yesterday." Both Michi and Reiki perked up and gave a "What?", Wood and I nodded. "We kind of defeated it yesterday afternoon." I said. "Impossible! It means you defeated one the day after you were acknowledged!" Reiki denied. "Is there something wrong with defeating it? I mean, if we didn't the host will sink into darkness right? So what's with the denial?" I said beginning to be emotional. Well, yesterday was not an easy day and it had me scared to death, the effect from it hasn't at all cleared; I still feel sick, a headache, soreness here and there, that run and using Wood just now, sucked more of stamina, and here he is saying as if I had done something wrong by defeating an Omen. 'I sacrificed much you know.' I said deep at mind. Seeing my change of expression, Michi elbowed Reiki, who then crouched down holding his stomach and holding his scream.

"Now, now Kiriiga-san that's not what we meant. We were just surprised. Nothing more, it is a very quick progress you made. The other owners usually must train for a long time before able to fight one on one with an Omen." He explained to me.

"So, what is this organization you're in?" I asked and took a sip of tea. Michi's expression softened, "The Falcon Academy." he said and with a movement I spit out all my tea and unfortunately towards Reiki. "Oy!" he protested. "What the heck? You mean, that academy? The academy my brother goes to for two years? The one that's often on TV?" I chocked out. Michi nodded and calmly said, "And that is also where we are going to recruit you. Would you join us Kiriiga-san as the Owner of the Reed's book." Noir and I blinked -twice- "EHH!"

-The Next Day-

Today I woke up with a start and began preparing. Yesterday after Michi had asked me, he didn't wait for my response and in addition he decided that they will come to visit the next day and without another word dragged Reiki away and left me alone dumbfounded. And when I got home, there was a note stuck by my window screen.

'To : Igarashi Kiriiga

We will be arriving tomorrow around 10 a.m

Sincerely,  
Forte Michioka' it wrote.

I was pacing around the dining room and kept leering at the clock, it was almost time. "What's the matter Kiri?" Father called me with my nickname. "Um, actually father today.." TING-TONG, the doorbell rang before I could continue. I gulped. 'Don't tell me it's them...'

"Ara, I wonder who is it?" Nanami said as she wiped her hands and went to the door. I instinctively ran towards the door and reached just in time before Nanami did. "I, I'll take the door." I said and went out in a blink of an eye and slammed the door closed. Behind the now slammed door and in front of me stood Michi with a formal work suit and Reiki in semi formal clothing. "Ah, good morning Kiriiga-san. You look a bit pale." Michi greeted with a smile. I stood there, door at my back, and stare at them.

"Aren't you going to invite us in?" Michi said again and Reiki just scoffed. "Michi-san." I said. "Hm?"  
"Do tell me that you are kidding about the school recruit thing." "You still haven't believed us? We need you as the Owner of the Cards, and we have to consider your training." Michi reasoned.  
"But this all is just too sudden. I mean, even if there is that reason, you can't just tell my family that you are going to recruit me because I'm an Owner, can you?" "Ah, THAT you don't have to worry." Michi said and waved a folder in front of me. "Let's not waste time, invite us in now will you?"

I somehow opened the door and let them in and i have just let the storm rampage...

'Okay, this is bad...very bad...' I thought as both my father and brother stared at me.

Michi had just introduced himself as the school representative (complete with the school badge and all) and has come here to recruit me, according to what I saw when I get in, Michi had been prepared with folders which I don't know where he got that from since he was empty handed when he came. "From what we had gathered, Miss Kiriiga has a very good athletic grade in gymnastic and cheer leading. Her grades are also enough to pass into our academy. Right now our school needs new seeds to grow in the athletic field and the school had decided to recruit Miss Igarashi Kiriiga here." Michi ended his speech.

"Well, it's not that we...I mean, are you sure? Kiriiga may not be the best candidate and I do not think she will easily adapt the dorm life." Father reasoned. "I understand you doubts, and I will assure you that our dorm life is easily adapted, I am sure Miss Kiriiga will soon find friends to cope with." Michi argued and before father could go on, he continued, "In addition, I'm sure your son, Hibari, could help her cope too."

"Whoa, whoa easy there Michi-sensei, but are you sure? Is the school sure? My sister here is a klutz, worthless other than in sports and our little princess, and I really doubt her brain level could-" DHUK! A smack in the ribs by me to Hibari "-pass the grade." Hibari finished his sentence with a pause. "I'm honored to be doted, brother." I gave him a sarcasm. Hibari straighten his back to tower me with gleaming angry eyes and I can hear thunder rumbling in his background. Father cleared his throat to gain our attention. Reiki scoffed from beside Michi. Michi explained that Reiki is here to be the student representative, 'What a lie' I thought. 'Since when is a student recruit ever needed a student representative, and he hasn't even spoke a word!'

"I assure you Hibari-kun, the school's decision is final. The chairman had me here to recruit Miss Kiriiga personally." Michi still put on a strong barricade, not intending to go down. Father then kind of just looked at me, "What do you think about it, Kiriiga? Will you accept?" he asked.

Sweat starts to form by my forehead, I gulped as Michi and Reiki, along with my brother stare at me. "Uh...um..that is if you agree to it." I said nervously. Then father looked at Hibari, "Would you promise me to look after your sister in the academy?" he asked. Both our eyes bulged out. "What? Father you don't mean..." but Hibari was cut off.

"Hibari, answer me." Father said sternly.  
"Umh, of course I will."

"Then , we will kindly accept the academy's recruit. I put my daughter's education in the academy and your hand." Father decided and held out a hand, Michi happily shook the hand, 'It's a mission complete.' he thought. But somewhere deep inside, I feel that I will regret this recruit.

Our meeting that was not the last, for summer at least, late at night after a good night bath, I found another note stuck on my window.

"Kiriiga-san,  
Please come to Cafe Amour in town tomorrow at 11 a.m.  
Reiki and I will be meeting you there for a slight briefing of the school.  
Sincerely,  
Forte Michioka"

"What else do they need? Didn't you and your family already accepted the recruit?" Noir asked as he saw the note. "It says that their are going to give me some briefing about the school." I said as I fell into the deep comfort of my bed. "But then, how did he get the note on my window? This is the second floor!" I realized.

"He probably used his card. Cards can be used for trivial matters too you know." Noir said.  
"But then why didn't I notice any aura or vibe?"  
"If you had learn much more you could suppress your aura and get around unnoticed, that guy is probably able to do so."  
"Oh..." Then an idea struck me, "Then I could also use my card to reply him right?"

Noir looked at me with an eyebrow raised as I hunted for a piece of paper and a pen. And wrote:  
"To: Forte Michioka-san I understand, see you tomorrow.  
Igarashi Kiriiga."  
Then I called upon Windy. "Windy-san could you do me a favor and send this to Michi-san? The one with the silver hair?" "Of course." Windy said with a smile and took the paper from me and blew it softly out the open window. The paper floated and floated to the direction if the town...

-Chiurashi Hotel, Room 402-

Reiki had just gotten out of the bathroom, with his hair still wet and was drying it with a small towel. Michi was drinking a cup of tea while enjoying the night breeze, suddenly a gust of strong wind blew in carrying a certain piece of paper that landed on Michi's hand.

"What was that?" Reiki asked as he walked to see. Michi chuckled and handed him the paper. The note was written in a tidy handwriting that said:  
"To: Forte Michioka-san I understand, see you tomorrow.  
Igarashi Kiriiga."

"From that bat-hitting girl?" Reiki asked.  
"It seems like she found out how I gave her those notes and imitated." And by then a swirl of wind formed beside Michi. "Ah, welcome home Windy. How was your walk?" he asked. This Windy had a slight greenish complexion and a shoulder length hair compared to Kiriiga's Windy. Each card differs for each family in their personality and appearance but one thing that never differs is their attitude. "Windy thank Master for his generosity to allow me free. My walk was pleasant and your order had been done." It said, Michi just smiled and waved his hand, then Windy dissolved and turned into a card and floated to her master's hand.

"Hmm, since your windy is home, I suppose it's not long before my Shadow is back." Reiki said and just as his word left his mouth a long thin shaow moved into the room from the hotel door and turned solid beside Reiki. The figure was pitch black and formed as a man slightly higher than Reiki with smooth hair and was wearing some kind of cloak. "Master" It said shortly. "Hn, return to your card." Reiki said without looking at him. It nodded and like Windy dissolved into a card.

"So, tomorrow were gonna do THAT?" Reiki asked as he returned his card to a special card holder with the word 'Caltion' embroidered in gold string by the side.

"Well, if what they said about defeating an Omen is true, then she must be pretty good." Michi answered and put down his cup.  
"But, she was just acknowledged, the win might just be mere luck."  
"Hmm, we will see tomorrow Reiki. Rest, Reiki."

And with that Reiki turned to his own bed and tucked in.

A/N: Well, that was quite a weird chapter huh...was is okay or it kinda suck and too emotional? Coz i was emotional when i wrote the meeting part. Ahaha XD

Well, tomorrow I will have a school gathering activity till Sunday and test by the 12th of Januari, so I guess I won't be able to write more ANC2 before next week, so the next update might be off from schedule so please wait for it !

Otanoshimi kudasai! Noitratoxin.


	7. Chapter 7 The Test and Challenges

CHAPTER 7

A/N: Jezus, I'm sorry guys for my greatest delay of all. As you can see my situation is not very good for I have LOTS OF EXAMS coming along. Want me to rant them up for you ? Sure, well I have : National Exam, Semester Exam, Practicum Exam, End of Junior High School Exam, and Try Outs. They're all getting on my nerves that I can't even turn my dear laptop on. Well, at least I worked on this one. Enjoy!

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!  
BEE-CKLEK!

"Ugh, I'm waking up already..." I moaned at the disturbing alarm clock and yawned. "You really sleep like a log, Kiriiga that thing had been ringing long enough to wake the whole former Reed household." Noir said from the window sill.

"Shut up." I said lazily and paced to the bathroom. Today I will be meeting Michi-san -a nickname I started to call him since last night- and that rude Tenouchi Reiki at a cafe in town. They said something about briefing about the school, but I kinda doubt it. But I agreed anyway.

I buckled a small bag by my waist, that fitted the cards and my phone (what? I didn't say it earlier but that doesn't mean I don't have one!) perfectly, and went down the stairs. Father is already awake and drinking his cup of coffee and reading his newspaper and Hibari was by the living room playing his PSP.

I made my way to father, "Father, Michioka-san from last night wants me to meet up with them at town today, he said something about school briefing. Is that alright?" Father looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Of course. Be careful on the way now." "Yes, Father, I'll be going now!" I said and skipped out the house but paused for a while motioning Noir who was waiting by my window to come down. He leaped and landed effortlessly on the green mat and then we continued on.

We were half way to town when Noir suddenly asked,"Where did they say they were waiting for?"

"They said at Cafe Amour by town. Lucky I knew the place."

"Cafe?"

"You know, it's a place where you hang out with friend having tea, coffee or anything. Mainly it's a place to relax." I explained. "Hmm, sounds interesting. In old times we only stayed by the Reed residence and did most our hanging out there. Other than fighting of course." "I don't see how that is fun." I said.

"Well, it never was, but everyone enjoyed each others company." He said again. "Each other? You mean Clow-san and the cards?"

"Well, yeah mostly them but the other families often visit us and we would always had a friendly duel among guardians to sharpen our skills, ah, by that time I still had my glorious-self." 'This is new...' "So, there are more guardians?" I asked excitedly.

"Why of course. All book have their own guardians." He said. And then an interesting question popped out. "Are they all..." Noir looked up at me for the pause, "...cats?" I continued. A small nerve popped out by Noir's small head. "How many times do I have to tell you that this is not my true form? I have a much more majestic look than this! I was tall, strong, and built wih complete muscle that many other creature fear me. I'm a predator I tell 'ya!" He defended.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it already. No need to be so angry. So can we come back to my question?" Noir cleared his throat and continued, "Not all of the card guardians are like me in my TRUE form. We are all of various race of creature in the past. One was a Phoenix, a wolf, a young dragon, and a pair of twin snake." putting a pressure on the word 'true'. But i was...was...bewildered. A wolf yeah I can realize, I find it okay with twin snake too, but a PHOENIX and a DRAGON? Are all those former magicians out of their mind? Am I out of my mind? How could those thing be real?

But to think about it, maybe it's real...I mean a talking cat can proof almost anything impossible to be true. "So, what is your true form called?" Noir stopped in his track to glance at me before saying, "I'm a Dark Panther. A creature born of pure darkness that has almost never been tamed. My race is one of the most feared of all races." He said in a somewhat sad tone, as if he was depressed over something. "But you were tamed by Clow-san weren't you? Look, you're all nice and friendly, though slightly bad-tempered. But I don't think anything about you is scary." I tried cheering him.

"Yeah. Clow did tame me. But it is better to say that he saved my life and I became his companion that day on." He said with a peaceful smile. "Huh?"

"Let's hurry up. You said we're meeting at 10, right? What time is it?" He changed the subject. I glanced at my wristwatch and the time showed 9.50, "Ah! We gotta hurry! Come on!" I said running. "Wait, Kiriiga!" Noir shouted to catch up.

***(P.S: This is normal view.)

"She's late." Reiki said sulkily while stirring his Iced Mocha. "You don't think she chickened out, do you?" he said and looked out the second floor window. "Of course not. I doubt she even know what's coming for her yet. Maybe she just got caught up with something." Michi reasoned and Reiki just scoffed. Just a few minutes later, they heard a hurried step up the stairs and soon the figure of a young woman appeared. It was Igarashi Kiriiga.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was so caught up with our chat that I forgot about time." She said as she reached their table. Reiki looked left and right, up and down but no sign of anyone. "Our chat?" he asked. Then Kiriiga lifted her finger and pointed to the window. "Noir and my chat." And there sat Noir on the window sill, Kiriiga walked over to lift the window a little and Noir stepped in.

"Well then, why don't we start our own talk then. Kiriiga-san please sit down." Michi said. Kiriiga nodded and sat opposite of Michi, a waiter came by and Kiriiga ordered a glass of lemon tea. "You said something about school briefing, what do you mean exactly?" she asked as the waiter left. "Well, why of course about school briefing!" Michi said happily, and both Kiriiga and Reiki gave him the that-doesn't-answer-the-question-look, Michi then awkwardly cleared his throat, "Well, I am just going to give you the student guide and other details of the school, and here they are..." He said while taking out a big black folder with the school emblem of a flying falcon and a medium size book also with the same amblem including a silver text : "Falcon Academy Student Guide."

Kiriiga took both of the things and stared at them, then she asked, "Is that all?"

"Well, of course not. For next we will test you for your competence." Reiki said his first long sentence in a while. A huge question mark appeared by her forehead. "Huh?"

"Now, now Reiki that's too fast. At least we shall finish our drinks first." Michi said nonchalantly and sipped his cup of coffee. "Wait, what do you mean by test? A written test? I didn't even study for it!" Kiriiga protested beginning to panic. "You don't need to worry 'bout that Kiriiga-san. You shall know in a while."

***(Kiriiga's POV)

'Okay, this is bizarre..' I thought. 'I don't remember anything about a test.' I looked over to Noir to see what he thinks, but he just shook his head saying he didn't know anything too. I sighed and continued to sip my drink. Around a 15 minutes we finished our drinks and Michi stood up and began guiding us out the cafe and town, to a humongous mansion by the edge of the town.

"Umm, Michi-san, where are we actually?" I asked timidly as the huge mansion gate opened automatically. "This is a mansion owned by our school director, I brought you here to let you pick your school needs and to show you your uniform." He explained with a smile and soon an o-so-typical-french-uniformed-maid came out and led us in the mansion. "So it's not for the test?" I asked to the stoic man beside me. Reiki looked surprised that I turned to him for questions and he answered a short, "No. Not now." I raised and eyebrow but he ignored me.

"Here we are. Please choose to your preference." Michi announced as the maid opened a tall and wide wooden door. The view made me speechless, and interestingly Reiki decided to play a joke, "What? CAT caught your tongue?" he said leering to Noir. An annoyed vein popped out by Noir's tiny head, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

I ignored them totally, like, why wouldn't I? who cares with a pair of arguing cat and do- I mean Noir and Reiki. The room was lined with two long rectangular tables covered with white table clothe, and on top of one table was displayed various kind of school needs from pencil, pen, eraser, pencil case, notebook, ruler, well, literally anything you can think of to use for school. On the other line of table were clothes, well uniform I mean. There were white shirts, black vest, coats, tie, socks, shoes, and even accessories! I mean, what kind of school let their student wear accessories? (Kiriiga dude calm down, it's only me - your author - being insane.)

"Michi-san, I don't really get it. Why am I to choose these?" I said pointing to the clothes, "I can understand the thing about stationary about being personal, but aren't all uniforms the same?"

"Well, it is not actually the same for you are a special student by academy. Every Owners are put into their own curriculum along with the normal curriculum, and has special trait to be distinguished from normal student, and that is currently your uniform." Michi explained, "You could also wear them in a style most comfortable for you."

"Is it true?" I asked over to Reiki. "Yeah, I wear them in my own way, it's a normal privilage. Most other students also have this kind of privilege." he said simply and took a seat by the huge arrangement of sofas at the side of the huge room. "Oh" was my only reaction. I walk over the first of the lined tables, I chose the things that I usually use and most familiar with before going to the second table. "How do I decide?" I mumbled to myself then Michi came to the spotlight, "Allow me to help." he said with a smile. "What does your school uniform look like?" he asked, "um..it's a sailor uniform actually, with blue neck-tie." I said and he began picking up the white shirt displayed then moved to take a soft looking vest and then a coat, then to a piece of school shirt, then he walked back to me and handed me the clothings, "Why don't you try and put them on?" I complied of course, and was led by a maid to a small dressing room just by the end of the room. It took me a while to put those clothes on, and went out a moment later.

The uniform had fit perfectly and with the shirt collar open and without wearing any tie, it felt cool from the hot summer day, ignoring the heat from the vest and coat though, Michi-san and Reiki were still staring at me for some reason afer I got out, somehow intimidating me. "um, how do I look?" I asked. Noir padded to me and said it looked good on me, while Reiki just snapped out from his stare and looked away and Michi-san cheered happily, "Well, of course you look good, Kiriiga-san! My choice of style has never been wrong."

"Geez, you just gave her the normal set of uniform just excluding the tie. What's so great about it?" Reiki said as he scoffed at Michi. "Now, now, how could you say that? I was th one who picked your uniform and now look, you're drooled over by the girls in Falcon Academy." Michi said in matter of fact. "I never asked or wanted to be drooled over." Reiki answered again as he stood up, "I'm going out for a while, call me back when it's TIME." and went away. I looked over to Michi who still had a grin, "Time? Does he mean time for the test?" I asked and Michi-san answered a short "Indeed." before dragging me over to the tables again for more choosing.

It took a few hours for the choosing to end, I didn't know why it took so long but it just did and by the end I had all my stuff in three humongous bags ready to be brought home, and that was also when Michi looked at his exquisite Rolex watch (did he have that before?) and muttered "it is time."

"Excuse me?" I asked from the couch, drinking a cup of tea. Noir was beside me cleaning himself. Michi smiled his usual smile and repeated, "It's time Kiriiga-san. We are going to have your test soon. But first, let me call Reiki and change location." he said as he pushed his speed dial for Reiki.

"Why do we need to change location? I think it's fine to do it here, with tables and the other stationary." I said, I took a liking to this humongous room and the cool atmosphere made by the air conditioner, whom I give credits to. "Ah, we aren't actually going to do any writing test you see. And I don't think the director would like his mansion as the test ground." He replied quickly and reverted his attention to his phone when the other line picked up. By then I was wondering to myself, we weren't having any written test? Then what? Physical test maybe, wait, on cheer leading?

(A/N: Almost right there sweetie, but way more unexpected.)

In a moment, Michi snapped his phone close and put it in his pocket once more and headed to me (he was standing far just know to call). "Shall we get going?" he asked, I nodded confidently, knowing if it's not written test, then I might be able to handle it. "What about the things?" I asked before we got out of the room, "It's fine, I'll send someone to send it to you home after the test." and started walking again. As I realized, we're actually walking further away from the mansion and into the forest right beside it, we met Reiki in the middle and he looked extremely stiff, wonder what happened...

We walked for quite a while and we have yet to reach where ever this place is and I'm starting to have a bad feeling about this...

'Noir,I've got a bad feeling about this..' I thought, making eye contact with Noir which he complied.  
'Me too, this is way to suspicious. I can't guess what they're trying to do.' he replied.  
'You don't think they're gonna...gonna...'  
'Gonna what?' 'You know, um, that..' I cleared my throat, 'um, violate me, are they?' Noir suddenly choked on his own and began breathing heavily for his damn sweet life.

Michi-san and that Reiki looked back at us with a questioning look. "Ahahaha, I'm sorry did that surprise you? It seems that Noir accidently choked by himself..haha..how stupid ne?" I reasoned. Reiki snorted and looked away while Michi-san just smiled. After that I was spacing on my own without knowing that I have stepped in a huge spacious land, jut like the clearing where I found the shed. The wind was blowing heavily and the grass was dancing in it's own rhythm and that was when I snapped out of my spacing when I heard Noir shout, "Kiriiga, watch out!"

I instinctly dodged, rolling to the side and set on my defense as a ball of fire flew towards me. I looked up and saw Michi's hand was raised and soft smoke was flowing from his palm. "Hmm, good reflexes." he said.

"What do you mean by that, Michi-san?" I shouted. "Why did you attack you idiot?" Noir shot along. "It is time for your test, Kiriiga-san. A test of your capability and your righteousness to be the owner of the Clow Cards!" Michi announced.

"EH?" both Noir and I exclaimed. "Kiriiga has been chosen by the cards on their own account, she is the legitimate owner!" Noir shouted in a hiss. "That is a naive thinking Noir-san. The Clow Cards have been ignored and shut away for centuries since their last battle." A man's voice said, not Michi-san or Reiki's, I'm dead positive. "And they are probably desperate to have a new owner that any member of the family is accepted. Unlike the cards of Forte and Caltion." A woman's voice continued.

Suddenly from behind the figure of Michi-san a huge gray wolf appeared and a bird with fire tip wings lingered by Reiki's shoulder. "Argentum and Ruby!" Noir shouted from beside me. "What? Who?" I asked, my knee was beginning to tremble from the appearance of a huge predator. Noir ignored me and kept staring at the two newcomers, "Are you saying that we chose Kiriiga out of desperation?" Noir said to them in a growl.

"In your current situation, that is all we can expect. When desperate, we tend to do desperate things." The bird said, I guessed her as Ruby since she fit the name's description. "Prepare, young Owner. We shall not go easy on you." The grey wolf said. Noir growled in irritation I've never seen before, he snapped his burning red eyes at me and back at them, "And nor shall we. Prepare for a fight Kiriiga, whether you like it or not."

"Wait! You mean I have to fight Michi-san?" I asked as I crumbled near Noir, he ignored me and asked instead, "Have you got used to summoning cards without practice?"

"Huh?" "You heard what I said." He said again.  
"Yeah, I can manage without practicing...I think." I answered nervously.  
"Good, then do your best."  
"EH?"

Then within a second, Michi-san launched the second attack, I easily dodged but I'm sure there's more to it. Michi-san really had no intention to go easy on me as he kept shooting the fireball, I struggled to bring out a card, my trusted card, "WINDY!" I called. From within the card Windy flew out with the same elegance and placed herself between Michi-san and me, with her wind spear she could block most of the fireballs, some other went off track and hit the trees. "Dodging are things weaklings often do, Kiriiga-san. Counter attack me with any of your cards." Michi-san said as a familiar figure of a fire engulfed boy appeared beside Michi-san, instead of the normal young boy figure this one was of a adult form.

"Please wait for a moment Michi-san. What is the use of this fight if all my preparation are readied for the school? I mean all those stuff just now?" I directed before he could make a move. "Ah, well. That is not of a problem, if you ARE the qualified owner." he said with a smirk, this Michi-san i definitely don't know, it's like he has a double personality. Michi didn't waste anymore time as he snapped his finger and a card immediately appeared and he raised it near his lips, "SWORD" he whispered. In a strong current of wind a long sword appeared by Michi-san's hand, replacing the card before, and his eyes had a predator glint before starting for me, I dodged and succeeded while also scraping my elbow. "Great." I scoffed inwardly. called for Windy again as I tried to evade Michi-san's sword.

I looked around for support and found myself glancing at Reiki who was leaning on a tree with a stiff mask on, Ruby still hung by his shoulder. 'Guess he's not helping.' I thought and stopped dead at track as I felt a soft blow of wind and a gleaming blade soon evaded my sight, Michi-san I suppose...had just threw his sword over. I gulped and feared for my dear life and I saw Windy, looking tired and tattered as he fought with Michi's summoned Fiery- adult version.

"Kiriiga, fight back!" Noir shouted to encourage me. "But Michi-san is just a normal person! I can't attack him!" I reasoned.

"And why does that theory not work with him?" he chided as he avoided scraps of glistening broken fire. "But.."  
"Just do it! Prove him that you are our master! Prove to him that we made the right choice, Kiriiga!" Noir shouted again.

But I was careless as i ignored my surrounding when I found myself a target for a huge fireball, I raised my hand in defense, though knowing it was worthless and waited for heat and pain to engulf me. But yet, nothing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw an almost transparent layer in front of me, who (or what) it was I called out in joy, "Shield!"

The shield that I saw in the card soon appeared in front of me as if encouraging me to do something, and what he encouraged suddenly popped up in my mind. I glanced to the side, and found a quite astounded Michi-san but he soon regained his composure but the expression of the one beside him is another thing. Reiki looked more astounded and showing more emotion than ever, but in case my eyes are starting to fool me, he looked quite relieved. That, I must wonder why.

I shook my head, to clear all thoughts and dug in pocket for the card in mind. I was having a hard time to find it but I found an idea and called the card's name in my mind and swiftly a card shot up to my searching hand and I was pleased that it was what I'm looking for. With my uneven breath from running I worked hard to get this word out, "SWORD." and again a gush of wind came and I felt a curved handle in my trembling hand and as the wind died out, I saw a Sabre (the one you usually use for fencing, get it?). Seeing what I just did, a grin stretched by Michi-san's face. "Is it time to fight back, Kiriiga-san?" he asked.

"It is." I said confidently.

A/N: Hate me? Love me? Your choice. But then again, let me remind you that the next update won't come sooner than the time you had to wait for this chapter to come up. *holds hand up* No death glare yet please. My Final exam is coming on the 25th of April and I'm already dieing out here with my monochrome school schedule. But fear not. For Chapter 8 of ANC2 shall please you with it's length. I'm not sure about the content, but do show me how you love my story but easily clicking the goddamn review button below.

Oh, and before I forget, I'd like to thank you all who had selected my as your favorite author or favorite stories, those are one of my fuels. And next for my reviewer rudolf, i really appreciate that advice and I'll keep it in mind.

Love ya all!  
Noitratoxin, yet again signing off *wink*


	8. Chapter 8 The Furiousity and Acceptance

CHAPTER 8

Previously on ANC2

[I shook my head, to clear all thoughts and dug in pocket for the card in mind. I was having a hard time to find it but I found an idea and called the card's name in my mind and swiftly a card shot up to my searching hand and I was pleased that it was what I'm looking for. With my uneven breath from running I worked hard to get this word out, "SWORD." and again a gush of wind came and I felt a curved handle in my trembling hand and as the wind died out, I saw a sabre (the one you usually use for fencing, get it?). Seeing what I just did, a grin stretched by Michi-san's face. "Is it time to fight back, Kiriiga-san?" he asked.

"It is." I said confidently.]  
...

It is? It is? It IS?

What was I thinking? Am I crazy or just went senile? I know it was my plan in the first place to call upon Sword and thought...what? I could use it against Michi-san? I must be kidding myself. But what was done has been done and no turning back, so now because of my idiotic plan, I have to go all out on Michi-san. I don't care if I couldn't (correction: never) use a sword, I just have to put it all in.

While preparing my striking stance with my feet slightly apart my back straight and readjusting my hand on the gleaming handle of my sword, I saw Michi raised an eyebrow at me. I can't decipher what it meant, was it an 'you gotta be kidding me look' or 'do you know what you're doing by challenging me look' or 'do you value your life look'? I think I was over thinking it though, because his face turned into a calm but underestimating facade. I gulped nervously, but suddenly a current of tingling electricity flowed into my veins and weirdly into my brain, it was like a memory of some sort I had concluded as fragments of scenes played in my head. It was a memory of someone holding a sword similar, or in fact the sword in my hand itself in a room like a training ground,I paid full attention to the scene and saw this person's stance, body behaviour, and the way how the person holds the sword and strangely my body moved to adjust and copy the scene in my head, and I let it be. The memory I saw seemed to be teaching me how to use and fight withthe sword. I closed my eyes once to more memory scenes and let my feeling flow along with it. From the memory was the feeling of...longing, excitement, confidence, eagerness joined with mine of fear, anxiety, emotional strain, and a little speck of confidence which then grew more and more each second. As seconds passed I heard the sound of a foot, shifting impatienly and I knew who it was. I then set my decision to fight well, and opened my eyes. Eyes focused. And charged.

My charge was so sudden that Michi-san barely got a chance to react more than dropping to the side. He skipped a few steps away from me to compose himself and then charged on his own speed, blade raised at me. I dodged and countered, but he held me back and our swords collided with a loud screech that nearly made my ears hurt, and in another second we hopped away from each other and I took this chance to accelerate my atacks at him. Our swords meet again in collision but suddenly my hand felt hot. I stopped struggling with our swords and leaped away and became wary. He didn't just used Fiery and his Sword together, did he?

But then he smirked. Like he knew what I was thinking,he answered, "It is called variation combining, Kiriiga-san. Quite a creativeness, don't you think?" Both Reiki and I knew what he was thinking about, that was surprising as he snorted when I did. It was another challenge for me to follow his step. Fine. I'll accept the challenge, if he can do this combining thing as an owner, I doubt that I can't. I reached in the small bag and called in my mind, "Watery" and her card soon shot up to me. Since my staff had changed into Sword (yes, that's what formed the sword) and I don't think I'd want to call it back and risk getting cut by Michi-san, I decided to just call Watery without my staff then Noir shouted.

"Kiriiga! Your sword now also act as your staff since it is the staff itself. Use it to call your cards out fully!" He shouted through my racing thoughts. I nodded absent-mindedly and threw Watery's card to the ground, which, I assure you didn't touch the ground at all, and stabbed my sword to it. And it didn't went through, just colliding slightly to the card as another large gush of wind blew from the card and sword contact, "Watery!" I called, and blue rush of crystal clear water enveloped my sword as Watery's lady like feature formed beside me like a mist, before then dissipating towards the sword as if she was sucked to it. Michi-san grew more interested in this along with a surprised Reiki who shouted, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Lo and behold." Michi-san said, chuckling. "Monkey see, monkey do?" He continued.

I could feel blood flushed up to my face but I still got myself under control. "Well, thank you for being a great example O great monkey guru." I chided and added all I have for my next charge. I could swear I hear the gray wolf, who stood beside Reiki, snortted, along with Ruby and Noir rolling on the ground from laughter and Reiki himself held his stomach for dear life. Michi-san grumbled unintellegently and fought back, and with a flick of his hand his sword was soon engulfed with hot burning fire and mine with freezing water. The collision was hard and instead of a screech, we have sizzling effect instead and mist from the collision move to cover the clearing. I could feel I was losing hold on the attack as Michi-san's man strenght built up and pushing me back, then without a warning he made a powerful thrust and sent me back flying for a few feet. I was met by the hard ground and I swear it was harder than granite floor (not that I've ever fallen on one), my sword was just inches away from me and I could hear it calling to me, a clear and tingling voice.

'Come, fight back.' It said.

"Urgh.." I groaned as I struggled to get up and reach for my sword, reaching it I could feel Watery's glimmering water reach for me and as it touched my skin, it healed cuts I received from the 'friendly' encounter with the ground just now. By the time I had my focus back, Watery was hovering above me and made a slight hissing sound. "Let her fight with her own power." I heard Michi-san said, but Watery made no move. Michi-san raised his again burning sword and sliced the air towards her as it released a massive burning flame, my eyes widened and I tackled upwards towards Watery sending us to the ground once again while dodging the fire, it hit the tree behind and I thought a forest fire was going to start but it disappeared like air when it touched the tree trunk.

"Michi, that's too much!" Reiki shouted from his tree and took a step forward but then found a growling wolf in front of him. "Jamasuruna (don't interupt), Reiki." Michi-san said coldly, "This is a test."

"But what you did was too much!" Reiki shouted again.

"The fact that she could copy the combination, shows enough potential. She could handle it."

"But-" Reiki argued, but was cut off.

"And besides, it showed me what I wanted to see." Michi-san said ending the argument.

I stood up slowly from where I crouched to the ground, Sword at hand , I could hear Watery calling for me, but I ignored it as I walked to Michi-san whose back facing me. "Michi-san?" I called, anger building inside of me and I bet he sensed it too. He smiled crookedly before turning to face me with an inocence, "Yes?" and I immediately pointed Sword at his neck. There standing in front of me is another new Michi-san, gone is the cold, mischevious, annoying - I might say - demeanor now replaced by an intimidated Michi-san.

"CHECK MATE." I smirked as I pronounced it slowly, putting pressure to every syllable.  
(A/N: pronounce .) - it's from death note!

"Ahahahaha..." He laughed dryly as everyone else froze to their spot, including Noir. I thought he was supposed to be jumping with joy now. "A Death Note fan I see.." he continued.

"Michi-san?" I called again and he answered the same "Yes."

"Did I pass my test? Or do I have to detach your head first?" I threatened. He gulped, so did everyone else and he nodded fiercely the shook his head in the order of my question, "You pass. Congrats." He said and then clapped a small clap and I pulled my sword away from him and put it down as it turned into my staff again before shining and returned to it's key form. The SWORD card and WATERY turned back to cards and landed on my out-streched hand followed by WINDY and I could hear them whisper, "Good job, Misstress."

I placed them back in the small bag and checked every single piece of my cards to find a casualty from the fall and fight just now and found none. Then I walked away from the clearing, but stopped to call, "Noir, we're going home." I said and he followed obidiently by my side.

*Normal POV*

"Wow..We really got her mad." Michi said as he watched Kiriiga walked out the clearing while patting on Argentum's (the wolf) head.

"We? You were the one who did that last stunt." Reiki said and after a pause, he said again, "Correction: you were the one who did ALL the stunts. I had just merely stood here."

"Won't she be more mad at you?"

"Why so? As you said it's a test and I can't just interfere. I'm sure she understands." Reiki answered again and walked away and Ruby (the Phoenix) followed suit. "So that makes me the bag guy?" Michi shouted towards Reiki's back and found a rock that landed on his forehead nicely and heard Reiki answer, "Absolutely!"

Michi chuckled for a bit and laid his back to the dancing grassland enjoying the soothing rythme of the wind and the rustling of the leaves. Argentum nuzzled him and made him look his way. "Did you attack the card on purpose?" he asked. Michi laughed, "Quite a question you got there Argen." He paused to take a deep breath before explaining, "If Kiriiga is the owner that the cards chose, then she must have an appeal that pleases the cards."

"And I presume you did know what the appeal was?" Argentum pushed further. "Yes. The first was, she's a fast learner. I merely showed her the combining move once and she could copy it right away. Second is her agility, I suppose that's the result of her cheerleading practice." Michi paused again. "But those are not the main point aren't they?" Argentum asked.

"No, they aren't. I think you could say her heart was the main reason why they chose her. Can you imagine why would someone who is merely a human with no other special powers would want to protect a magical creature and fearing for their safety? I mean they don't get hurt that easily, yet she treats them like any normal human being. She even put herself in line to safe Watery just now. She doesn't differentiate." Michi concluded.

"I must tell you that cards are judges not to be underestimated. Many have seen proofs. Why did you think the Forte Cards choose you instead of the main candidate?"

"Let's not talk about this and return to the mansion. I got a report to make and the director shall be pleased." Michi said smirking. "Argentum." He called suddenly, and the former looked up at his master questioningly. "Why do you think that Reiki walked the same path with Kiriiga?" he asked. Argentum stood silence and Michi said, "Kids these days." and walked away.

*Kiriiga's POV*

"The nerves of those...those people!" I shouted out of frustration, which made a timid Noir jump at my heels. "Okay, I can except them to test me out of nowhere about this ownership and such, but they can't just attack, my cards. MY CARDS. What if Watery got hurt just now. What if Watery's card got hurt, what if the other cards got was shooting fire at us, if any of the fire sparks got to me or the bag, it could be on fire and destroy my cards!" I rambled on and on and Noir still kept quiet. I stopped dead on my place and he followed. "And why are ou so quite? I thought you might be jumping in joy now." I asked him in a much calmer tone.

"I wouldn't want to say anything that annoys you further, nobody wants a sword pointed at their troath and being threatened to detach their head." Noir said shivering at the thought and I laughed to myself and bent down to pick him up. "Well, you better watch out then. Never get on my nerves." I said jokingly and he caught on my mood, I was feeling better now. And for a second, I heard abnormal rustling of leaves and a foot step, and I was about to reach for one of my cards when somebody spoke, "Calm down. It's me. I don't wanna be knock unconcious again." it said.

I recognised the voice, even though that voice rarely spoke. "Reiki?" I asked, and he emerged from the bushes from where I came, Ruby was still hanging by his shoulder and looked a little too excited and I heard Noir groaned and whispered to me, "Don't let me down." I looked at him in confusion and he whispered again, "If you do, Ruby will lunge at me ASAP. You don't want me dead, do you?" he asked almost pleadingly. "The test is over, why should she attack you?" I asked in the same method, but before he could answer Reiki spoke up.

"What are you two whispering about?"

"Umm, nothing really. Just..umm..why are you here? The test IS over right?" I asked redirecting the topic. He scoffed, "Yeah, we're not here to do anything. You're just taking the same route I need to get back to civilization." He said a bit sarcastically. "By the way." he said gaining my attention, "You did better than I thought you would."

'Was that a praise? From him? The silent (slight) annoying brunette? My brain must have caught the wrong meaning.' I thought, but I thanked him anyway. "So...did you have that kind of test too? When you became, uh..Carter..uh..Calter.."

"Caltion." He corrected.

"Right, Caltion. So did you?" I asked again.

"Yes. Everyone had the same test, but most did much better than you cause they're trained, including me that is." He said almost smugly. But something caught my mind, "You were trained?" I asked, and my eye caught Ruby taking off and hovered slightly above us, but then Reiki's voice made me snapped out of it. "As my and Michi's card guardian had said, the other families had their cards passed down from generation to generation as owners excluding Clow's as no other claimed them after their first master died. So typically, there's preparation for the rolling of owners." he explained.

"Why would there be no one to claim my cards?"

"I'm not really sure. But from what I know none of Clow's first descendant were able to please the card's need of an ideal owner, so to put it simple 'too picky' is the word."

"Okay..they were too picky and when Clow died, they found none to replace him and they eventually became forgotten and left at that shed." I concluded, but then when did he became this talkative? "So, I was just curious.." I started again. "Why were you so tense just now? Before the start of the test, I mean."

He was silent and considering something but Ruby's voice interupted. "It is something too personal to tell others. I hope you won't mind if my master has no intention to tell." She said and landing on Reiki's shoulder again. "Oh, of course it's fine if you don't want to tell." I said. "No." Reiki said, which surprised me. 'He was willing to share something personal with me, who he hasn't know for even a week?' I thought. "I was only thinking that you know what you are going to face after being accepted as an owner." Okay, so it was for public safety huh?

Suddenly the sky rumbled, marking the coming of a rain, luckily the mansion we were from just now was in sight and near. I looked at my watch, it was 1 p.m. I had better get back soon. "Let's hurry." Reiki said speeding up to the mansion, "It's going to rain soon." I nodded and followed, still holding Noir who was alert but more calm. It was just seconds after we entered the mansion when the sky poured, the rain was massive and I don't think I could survive even with borrowing an umbrella. We were greated with the same maid just now and was led to the same humongous room, where surprisingly sat a very comfortable Michi, sipping a cup of tea. "How'd you get here? I thought you were still in the clearing." I said incredulously.

"Well, I do know the shortcuts here..." and I glared at him as he trailed off. "But ignore that, join me for tea?" he asked holding up his cup of tea. Reiki just walked over, so I did too and the maid poured us a cup each, bowed, and went out the room. The room was silent for a few minutes and then I started, "Umm, Michi-san I'm wondering if you can lend me an umbrella."

Michi-san raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Well, you can't expect me to go home in this state can you? I bet I'll be soaked wet the moment I step out."

"Well, I didn't expect you to go home now."

"I'm not to? Don't tell me it's another test." My eyes narrowed, and Michi-san immediately declined, "No, that's not what I mean. You can't expect me to send you home in this horrible rain and we all haven't had lunch, so why not just join me and Reiki?" He offered. I considered for a moment and agreed, "But you'll have to let me inform my family first." Michi-san nodded and I stepped out to the long corridor of the mansion and pressed the speed dial for my father, he picked up after the third ring.

"Fujitaka Igarashi speaking." he aswered. I smiled at his formality, "Dad, it's Kiriiga." I said in the receiver.

"Kiriiga? Where are you? It's raining cats and dogs all around."

"I'm at the Falcon Academy's...umm..office with Michi-san and he asked me to stay for lunch because of the rain, is that alright?"

"Of course it is. Better than you coming back drenched, will you help me and make sure he send you back here after that?"

"Of course, dad. Then I'll see you later."

"Okay." Father said and there was some mumbling at the background, "Hibari wants me to tell you to watch the amount you eat." Father said again with a muffled laughter which made my vein pop. "Well then dad, tell Hibari to mind his own bussiness and make sure he finishes his summer homeworks before it's too late." My father mumbled something I couldn't decipher and then back at me, "OK then, We'll see you later okay?" I said yes and ended the call, and walking back into the room, just a moment before I turned the handle, I heard Noir shouted, "Argh! Get of me!" and I bolted straight in and saw a woman in red flowing dress hugging Noir tightly and Noir squirming in her hold. "Let go of me!" He shouted again.

I walked slowly to the couch, bewildred. "Who's this?" I whispered to Reiki who was nearest. He sighed and said, "Ruby." My eyes bulged out and titlted my head side ways, "Ruby?" I asked pointing to the woman, well not exactly a woman, maybe aged around 17 or 18. Reiki just nodded answering my question just now, "How?" I asked in one single word. "That's her true form." Michi-san answered instead.

"THAT?" I had to ask again. totally ignoring Noir's plea to be let go. Michi-san motioned to Argentum as he nodded and Argentum began to glow and his shape began shifting in an order and showed a sillouette of a tall man and long hair and as the light fade out it reavealed a new Argentum. Now, standing in Argentum's place is a man slightly taller than Michi-san with silver-sleek hair, sharp facial features; a well crafted nose and ears, soft red lips, and pure topaz eyes, he wore traditional chinese like robes, white in color and a soft almost invinsible sash tied to his waist holding a long katana. "Okay...that's creepy." I said after a pause.

"This is the true form of the book guardians. All of the other guardians have this particular form." Michi-san explained and motioned at Noir, "Even Noir."

I looked over at him, who's still striving to be let go, and asked "You can be human?"

"I'll tell if you get me out of here!" he shouted and I rushed to his aid, "Can you please let go of Noir, um..Ruby-san?" I asked and stretched my hand towards Noir, Ruby looked up at me and slowly her hold loosened and Noir jumped to me, breathing heavily. Ruby peeked over to Reiki and asked in a high ringing voice, "Why can't I hold Noir-sama longer Rei~?"

"Ask his master." Reiki answered curtly and sipped his tea then place the cup down in a clink and stood up, "I'm heading to the dining room first, I'm starving." Ruby stood up along with him but looked at me and Noir hesitantly and at Reiki, then decided to follow after her master. "What's going on between you two actually?" I asked curtly. Noir was silent as a small blush creep up to his tiny cheecks, but it was Argentum who spoke up, "It's a small crush Ruby has on Noir. It has been going on since the first time they met."

"Ah..A love at first sight huh?" I said teasingly at Noir who was curled like a ball now. "So Noir, back to my question. You can have that kind of human form?" I asked pointing at Argentum who stood beside Michi-san, he just nodded and said, "I do have one." but nothing else. It was silent for a while and then Michi-san stood up and clapped his hands, "Alright everyone, let's get to the dining room. I'm sure you must be hungry after all those exercise." He said the last sentence directly at me. I nodded, my stomach had growled a few time since just now, and followed him out the room. By the corridor we passed various maids and they don't seem to be disturbed by the new addition to the group which they had not seen just now. 'Don't tell me they actually know about this.' I thought and suddenly noticed a middle-aged man dressed in black tailcoat, trousers and butterfly bow and white shirt, who stood by the end of the corridor and in front of a door, who then bowed when we came closer and opened the door for us, "The lunch is ready to be served." He informed. Michi-san nodded and went in, I tailed in from behind. The room had a long rectangular table dressed with milk white clothe and lined with gold rimmed plates and crystal clear glasses and candle holder in the middle, the room , I noticed had large chandelier hanging by the ceiling and other mini chandeliers designated to orbit the main chandelier. Seeing the unfamiliar scenery made me stop just after the door, while Michi-san just strode over to the head of the table and sat.

"Is this a dining room?" I had asked stupidly. Michi-san just tilted his head and answered a single "yes." Bloody hell. This entire room could fit an entire batalion!

And then without me knowing, Reiki had strode in the room and passed me slightly before snapping his finger in front of me. "Get used to it. Falcon Academy is a thick pocketed organisation. You'll see much more than this." he said and took his seat by the right of Michi-san. I nodded to myself and put Noir down and let him pad towards the table, the man who greeted us just now appeared beside me and led me to a seat opposite Reiki. He pulled the eat for me and I sat down, still observing the gallant room. The wall was pure soft gold and had traditional English marking patterns, tall windows were lined from the start till the end and had thick velvet curtain secured by the side of the windows, delicate looking lamps were glued to the wall in the space between windows and all shone in freindly glow, contrasting the wicked storm beyond. Back to observing the table, plates were planted with gold and looked so delicate that it could break with a single touch. Then the cutleries that I came to notice were silver and sparkled from being carefuly polished every day(okay, that was an exaggeration..).

It was then when the food are served that I paid my full attention to my table mates, and their own guardians. Ruby was still trying to leap on Noir on any chances she got and Noir is still trying to avoid her. Just then, Michi-san began a light conversation.

"Say, Reiki. I thought you came to the dinning room first. You were last to arrive though." He said. Reiki swallowed his piece of meat (we're having tenderloin steak).

"I went to change. My clothes were sweaty." He said and popped another piece of meat into his mouth. Oh, so now the arrogant narsistic ass has returned and was previously worried about sweaty clothes, while mine is dusty, sticky, and much more sweatier than his and I'm not even complaining! Well, yeah...I think I just did complain though. The lunch (skipping the complaints) was good, I bet it was made by some star hotel chef but most importantly for a girl, it's dessert.

The maids came in to retrieve our plates while some other came in carrying a tray of heavenly sweets, chocolate brownies with warm chocolate dips and a scoop of polar opposite vanilla icecream. It was just heaven~ I was reaching fro the last piece of my brownie when it just disappeared from my sight. I went blank, "Eh?"

Reiki looked at me and pointed his fork to the seat next to me, I turned. Noir was munching the brownie within his paws, looked up and shrugged. "What? I need sugar to live and I'm starving."

"But that was my last piece! You could have asked when there was more of them!"

"But you ate your full meal, surely you can miss one last bite." he argued. I tsk-ed and waved my little finger, "Don't you know Noir, one of many circumstances to be a woman is that one must have two faithful stomachs. Main course stomach and for desserts. And I have owned this certain matter." Finishing that sentence, I had gained two audience at the edge of a bursting laughter. It was surprising to see Reiki in the edge of laughter, though not that I have known him for long. Guess sometime you just couldn't judge a person by his cover.

Then again not caring about that anymore, I now MUST have tomato face after the unbelieving speech just now, damn in just a few hours I just gave them a blackmail material.

"You bottomless pit." Noir murmurred adding it more to my embaressment, I leaned down to hide my face and my two annoying audiences just burst in laughter, well Michi-san bursted while Reiki is still trying to contain his. Well, maybe this isn't so bad after all.

A/N: I'M SORRY! I can't believe took me a month (or more) to get this chapter up! I wasn't intending to do so but i was so unsure about the chapter that I kept it in my computer for so long while I wonder how to get the chapter shining. I'm sorry again if this chapter is not fufilling enough oh and PLEASE R&R. Coz i swear not to update until i have a new view on my story.

Noitratoxin, signing off.


End file.
